Of Tarot Cards and Joke Shops
by Jessica Lyn
Summary: After the final battle: See how everyone comes to fit into a world without the Dark Lord. Has several cannon couples as well as George/OC slightly AU for lack of death for some.
1. Chapter 1

Of Tarot Cards and Joke Shops

---------------

Summary: Set after the final battle, Our favorite characters continue on with their lives and meet new people along the way. Focuses on several cannon couples as well as a George/OC. Mainly a fluffy romance to read for fun! A bit AU due to the lack of death for Fred, Remus and Tonks.

---------------

Disclaimer: Oh, how I would love to own Harry Potter . . . but I am not Jo so don't turn

me in!

---------------

Authors Note: Hello my lovelies. This is my newest FLUFFY fic. It will have a bit of drama as every story must, but it's mainly just something to entertain you. I've enjoyed writing this and I hope that you enjoy reading it.

On I side note, I want it to be explained that my story is basically a continuation of the seventh book, with the exception that I have allowed Fred, Remus, and Tonks to live through the battle. Basically because Tonks was my favorite character from the books aside from Luna and I just can't have her dead. That doesn't work for me lol. And how do you kill half of the Weasley Twin Terrors? Idk, Jo did it, but I can't.

George will still have a missing ear… though I'm trying to think of a way to re-grow it!

---------------

Chapter One

---------------

It had been only a few months since the final battle with Voldemort had been fought. Many things had happened in the world of magic since this time. Hogwarts had been worked on over the summer to restore it to it's former glory before the battle, with a new memorial that had been made in the entrance hall that held the names of all those who had died in the Battle of Hogwarts.

Harry had taken a while to comprehend everything that had happened during the final battle with Tom Riddle. It had been a ridiculously long day and he had learned so many things. He sometimes at night dreamed about the place in his mind that seemed so much like an empty Kings Cross Station. When he dreamed it, his mother, father, and Sirius joined Dumbledore to talk to him. They were just as he remembered them being as he had asked for their help whilst walking to his own certain doom: even though it turned out to not be certain at all.

The families of the magical world had all began adjusting to a world without Voldemort, without the chaos. The ministry was being turned back into it's original state, Kingsley Shacklebolt was doing an excellent job as the Minister of Magic. He had asked Harry, Ron and even Neville to help himself and the other Aurors who had been loyal to Harry through the battle to round up any remaining Death Eaters and their families.

Surprisingly the Malfoy family had been a large help in this feat. When the battle ended, the Malfoy parents realized how lucky they were that they still had their son, and their own lives. They had changed loyalties in the end, but Narcissa had kept Harry's life a secret, long enough for the battle to play out right. Long enough for Harry to win. For this, Harry was grateful and he trusted the Malfoy's more than he had ever thought possible. They were trying their best to make up for their mistakes, and the Ministry had granted them amnesty so long as they continued to help capture the last of Voldemort's people.

The Headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, and Kingsley himself had granted all of the students who had fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, a reprieve from their NEWTS and had allowed them to graduate. This included the underage Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood, and all of those who hadn't returned to Hogwarts for their seventh year but had returned to fight in the battle, including Hannah Abbott and obviously Harry himself and his two best friends; Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

All in all, most things had already turned back to normal. Most of the shops in Hogsmead and Diagon Alley were back in full swing. This included the shop at 93 Diagon Alley. Better known as Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The back room of the shop was a complete and utter mess. Products, and potions were placed haphazardly around creating a mass amount of chaos.

George Weasley looked at his almost perfect mirror image. Almost perfect because George was missing an ear due to a battle the previous year. The two boys and their only sister Ginny were looking at the mess trying to decide the best way to conquer it.

"So how should we go about making this work?" Fred asked his brother.

"I'm not sure. Do we want to organize it by theme or by popularity?" The other twin replied with his own question while scratching his head. It was Ginny who had the best idea of all.

"Well, you boys have been talking about how hard it is to keep up with all the paperwork and this room. Why not hire someone to do it?" Ginny stated as if it were the most obvious answer.

The youngest Weasley, since being declared a graduate of Hogwarts, yet still underage, had been given a job at the joke shop by her brothers. She was a very good salesperson for the girls who were looking for the Wonderwitch line of products, and good for the boys who were looking for, or rather at, herself. Fred thought that the young girl's looks alone sometimes brought in male customers. Though none of them ever so much as flirted with her because her overbearing brothers were always there. Not to mention it was pretty well known that she was with The Boy Who Lived.

"You know Gin, that's a pretty good idea!" Georg said after a moment of thought. His twin was nodding his head in agreement.

"We should put an add in the Prophet, see who's interested." Fred stated while kicking some things out of his way so that he could move through the room.

"Agreed. And until then, we close the door and pretend like this room doesn't exist!" The other boy said with an excited smile. He too made his way out of the chaos. Ginny looked around and shook her head. She loved her twin brothers, they were the closest to her out of any of her siblings, but sometimes, they were really just too much.

----------

A few days later a woman in her early twenties was moving about the back room of Quality Quidditch Supplies. Her name was Temperance, a level-headed and soft-spoken girl who worked as a book keeper for her father, the owner of the store she was currently in. The brunette sighed softly as she looked at the shelf on the wall closest to herself. She had already organized this room the week before. There was nothing left to do.

Her job was boring at times, not to mention stressful working with her father, seeing as how she lived with him as well. Recently, she had mentioned this to Edward, her father, mentioning how even though she loved him, she wished to branch out and find a new job. He had agreed, saying that although she would be hard to replace, if that was what she thought was best for herself, then he supported her.

As her mind replayed the conversation she had previously had with Edward, she heard a soft metallic squeak, signaling that the door behind her was opening. She turned to see her father entering the room with what appeared to be the Daily Prophet in his hand.

"Hello father." Temperance smiled brightly as the man walked further into the room.

"Hey Tempe." Edward returned his daughters smile. "I found something for you. It seems as though those Weasley boys are looking for someone with your skills. Perhaps you should check it out?"

Temperance reached out to take the newspaper that her father was offering to her. She looked at the ad that the Weasley brothers had placed in the Prophet. Looking up at her father who had stopped paying attention to her, she posed a question. "Do you think it would be a good idea? Working for those two, I bet that place is a mess!"

"Which is why it would be a great job for you. You'd have something to do and you could actually hang out with kids your own age. Besides, the Weasley's are good people." Edward stated turning toward her.

"Okay. If you think it's a good idea I'll go over later." The daughter said while shrugging. She remembered the Weasley twins from Hogwarts. They were in the same year, but she had been a Ravenclaw, and she highly doubted that either of the twins knew who she was.

--------

Temperance walked into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes a couple of hours later. Smiling brightly at all of the things going on inside the shop. It was summer time, so there were many kids in the shop, most of them excited about all of the things that the shop had to offer. The older girl knew that the Weasley twins were exceptional at charm work, which is how most of their tricks worked. It was her luck, that Charms had been her best subject at school, she recognized the genius behind the twins' work.

As she continued to walk toward the main counter of the shop she noticed a young petite girl with bright ginger hair that flowed around her face like a lion's mane. Temperance knew that this girl must be the youngest and only female Weasley child, Ginny. There was also a male moving around behind her, with the same bright hair. Temperance assumed that this must be one of the twins, though she wouldn't be able to tell you which. She approached the girl with a bright smile, which Ginny returned.

"Hi, my name is Temperance, I saw in the Daily Prophet that you were looking for some help?" She spoke softly, obviously a bit nervous but Ginny's kind smile made her feel better.

"Ah yes. You would need to talk to my dear brother Fred here about that." Ginny answered while motioning to Fred who had turned toward the two women as their conversation had started.

"What did you say your name was again?" Fred asked, his eyebrow quirked. Temperance almost audibly sighed, everyone always made fun of her name.

"Temperance." Fred giggled a bit but Ginny instantly elbowed him in the ribs, effectively silencing him. The sight made Temperance laugh outright. "No, it's okay. My mother is a seer. She named my twin and I after Tarot cards, and seeing as how my sister is named Justice, I think I win that one."

"You have a twin!" Fred said excitedly, making both of the girls laugh.

"I do."

"So…. Why are you interested in the job?" Ginny asked the older girl, remembering what she had originally came for.

"Oh, well, I work for my father at Quality Quidditch Supplies, and it's rather boring there, so I'm looking for something new." Temperance stated. The three of them talked a bit more about what she normally does for work and what would be expected out of her if she were to work for the twins.

"Well, I'll have to talk to George about it, but I'm pretty sure that you can have the job." Fred stated after they had talked for some time.

Temperance thanked him for his time before leaving the shop. She wasn't quite sure why, but she had a really good feeling about the place. Maybe it was just the fact that it was a younger crowd, and not being knocked around by a bunch of Quidditch jocks all day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Of Tarot Cards and Joke Shops**

**---------------**

**Summary: Set after the final battle, Our favorite characters continue on with their lives and meet new people along the way. Focuses on several cannon couples as well as a George/OC. Mainly a fluffy romance to read for fun! A bit AU due to the lack of death for Fred, Remus and Tonks. **

**---------------**

**Disclaimer: Oh, how I would love to own Harry Potter . . . but I am not Jo so don't turn **

**me in!**

**---------------**

**Author's Note: Please realize that when describing the Weasley twins I prefer to use the Phelps twins as a reference as apposed to their cannon book counterparts. Although there isn't much difference, I like the Phelps' tall, lanky frames to the shorter, stockier frames of the twins in the books. Sorry if this upsets anyone. =)**

**---------------**

**Chapter Two**

**---------------**

"**Hey dear old brother of mine. Welcome back!" Fred beamed at his twin as he walked behind the counter of their shared shop. George had a tired but kind smile on his face, he hadn't quite been able to sleep the same since he had lost his ear. He would sometimes have nightmares, reliving the moment over and over again. Last night, was one of those nights.**

"**Hello Fred. You are sure looking really chipper." George stated while sliding behind the highly polished counter. **

"**Yes George, I am. And do you know why?"**

"**For once, no, but I bet you're going to tell me." **

"**Ginny and I have found the perfect girl to hire." Ginny nodded her head in agreement from where she was standing a few feet away.**

"**It's true. Her name is Temperance. Her family owns Quality Quidditch Supplies. I think she'll work out perfectly." The only female Weasley said while moving closer to her twin brothers.**

"**Not to mention she's quite lovely herself, if you know what I mean eh?" Fred stated whilst nudging his mirror image with his elbow.**

"**Really? How cute is she?" George questioned with a smile and a small chuckle.**

"**Oh honestly, would the two of you really hire someone just because she was cute?" Ginny shook her head at them, they were rather unbelievable sometimes.**

"**Well, we did hire you and that's about your only redeeming quality." Fred quipped.**

"**That and you're dating the most famous wizard in the wizarding world. It really drums up the business." Fred's twin added, making both the twins laugh. Ginny too gave a small giggle.**

"**So, should I go over and meet her?" George questioned his siblings.**

"**It couldn't hurt. And so long as you like her, I say, you hire her." Ginny answered.**

"**Will do Gin, will do." **

**--------**

**George had walked from 93 Diagon Alley across the street and over three buildings to where Quality Quidditch Supplies was located. He noticed the display of Puddlemere United robes in the front window, making him think of his old friend Oliver Wood who currently played on Puddlemere's reserve team. He walked into the old wooden building and walked up to the counter. **

**He knew Edward Aberle, as he was a regular visitor to the store. He hadn't however, known that the kind old man had a daughter his age. **

"**Hello Mr. Weasley, what can I do for you today?" Edward questioned. George smiled knowing that if he had walked in with his brother, the older man would have used their first names, he only called them 'Mr. Weasley' when they were alone and he wasn't quite sure which twin was present.**

"**Hi Edward, I'm George by the way." The red head said with a smile. "I just came to see if Temperance was still here." George replied to the older mans question while leaning up against the counter slightly.**

"**Of course George. I'll go back and get her for you." The dark haired man turned from where he was standing and moved toward a door that led to the back of the building. "Tempe, George Weasley is here to see you."**

**The young Weasley looked around the shop. It was his second favorite shop in all of Diagon Alley, his own being the first. He would never get over his love of Quidditch, all of the Weasley's had a knack for it. Well, all but Percy. He could faintly hear the conversation going on in the back room. There were only slight murmurs of sound, no words were recognizable. **

**Looking back toward the door that Mr. Aberle had passed through only a few moments before George saw a young brunette walk out of the room. She looked to be about 5'5", average height for a girl, yet still stunted by George's own 6'2" frame. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and she was wearing a blue and bronze Ravenclaw sweater. He was unaware that anyone wore their house colors after graduating, but then again he hadn't realized that she had went to school with him either. She was cute, Fred hadn't lied, he was just hoping that she was as right for the job as his siblings thought she was.**

"**George is it?" Temperance questioned while moving toward him and away from the room she had just exited.**

"**Yeah. You know, I'm surprised that with a missing ear people still have a hard time figuring us out." George smiled brightly. The young girl laughed at his brashness, she hadn't expected him to be so forward. "Nice to meet you Temperance."**

"**Ah, you too George." The young girl smiled while reaching out to accept the hand that he was offering. "So I take it that you've talked to your siblings then?"**

"**Yes. Absolutely, they tell me that you're the best person for the job, I just thought I'd come meet you for myself." He stated. "Forgive me for asking but, you went to Hogwarts?"**

"**Yep. Same year as you and Fred actually. No need to tell you my house I suppose?" Temperance laughed while looking down at her blue and bronze striped sweater.**

"**Er, no. I don't suppose you would need to tell me. Sorry I don't remember you. I hear there are two of you actually!" George stated whilst giving a soft smirk.**

"**Not to worry. I was a bit of a wall flower. You probably remember Justice though. She's a bit off her rocker, if you catch my drift, she was in Slytherin. We're not identical either, she's tall and blonde and gorgeous. Our faces look a lot alike though, but she has green eyes and mine are blue." Temperance stated while nodding her head and chewing her bottom lip slightly while describing her twin.**

**Temperance had always been slightly jealous of her twin sister's good looks, her being much shorter and more ordinary looking. However, she hadn't been jealous of the mental aspect of her sisters existence. Justice wasn't at all evil, but she wasn't what one would call smart either. The best way Temperance could describe her was basically as an air-head. She only cared about how she looked and how hot her boyfriend of the moment was. The more famous, the better.**

**The Weasley twin thought for a moment on what Temperance had said. He couldn't remember a Justice, that was a name that one would most likely remember. Not that he could say that he paid much attention to Slytherin women. Although he did remember one particular Slytherin in his year who's physical aspects seemed to match that of what Temperance was describing to him. Her name was Moon though, if he remembered correctly.**

**Also if he had remembered correctly Moon, as it were, was a real idiot by all means of the word. Lee Jordan had asked her out once and her reply was to ask him how much money his family had. "Do you mean Moon?" George questioned, his curiosity getting the best of him.**

"**Oh yes! I forgot that she prefers to be called Moon. I still call her Justice as I don't really care what she prefers." Temperance stated with a small laugh. "If you can't tell we really aren't as close as you and Fred are."**

"**That's too bad. Although I will say, from what I remember of her, it's a good thing that you're not like her. Otherwise I don't think I'd be able to hire you." He laughed softly, almost a chuckle under his breath. "If you want the job it's yours. You can start whenever your father is willing to let you go."**

"**Is tomorrow good?" The question didn't come from Temperance but from her father who was standing behind the counter watching the younger occupants of the room. It was strange, both had forgotten that he was their during their small exchange. George turned to Edward before giving him his answer.**

"**Tomorrow would be amazing!" **

**Temperance smiled brightly at the Weasley twin. "Then tomorrow it is. I'll see you then."**


	3. Chapter 3

Of Tarot Cards and Joke Shops

---------------

Summary: Set after the final battle, Our favorite characters continue on with their lives and meet new people along the way. Focuses on several cannon couples as well as a George/OC. Mainly a fluffy romance to read for fun! A bit AU due to the lack of death for Fred, Remus and Tonks.

---------------

Disclaimer: Oh, how I would love to own Harry Potter . . . but I am not Jo so don't turn

me in!

---------------

Chapter Three

---------------

The next day the twins arrived at their usual twenty minutes late. They were lucky to have a great sister and employee in Ginny. She always made sure that the store was opened on time. She was rather punctual when it came to her job at the joke shop, which wasn't much like her in her younger years.

"Ello Gin!" Fred smiled as he walked up to Ginny who was arranging a few things on the counter.

"Has our new employee arrived yet?" George asked, his strides matching those of his brothers.

"Hey guys. No, Temperance isn't here yet, but I'm assuming she'll be here eventually." Ginny answered.

"That's right. I didn't give her a time to be here, did I?"

"How am I suppose to know you dolt, I wasn't with you."

"Because you're my twin Gred, you should know what I say, when I'm saying it."

"Sure Forge, sure."

"I mean honestly if I can't count on you to read my mind, what can I count on you for?"

"You can count on me for helping you make all of these lovely mischief makers." Ginny was watching the two of them like a tennis match, her head moving from one to the other. After all these years, she still hadn't gotten used to their occasional moments of forgetting that they were not the only people in the room.

They were brought apart from their moment of solitude by the front door opening. Both twins turned at the sound of the long squeak that the door always emitted upon its opening. Temperance walked into the shop, heading up to where the Weasleys were talking. As she approached them Ginny smiled at her brightly.

"Hey Temperance. Good morning."

"Good morning Ginny, boys." Temperance laughed, noticing that the twins looked as if she had interrupted an important conversation.

"Morning." The boys said together. "So, are you ready to see the black hole?" George questioned his newest employee.

"Black hole huh? Is it really that bad?" Temperance asked while Fred took her by the arm and began to guide her to the supply room.

"It's probably worse." Ginny stated. "I hope you're up for a good challenge."

Temperance let Fred lead her to the supply room. The room had also been the twins' office before they had lost the desks in the chaos. They would be needing those back as well, I mean, they were trying to run a business after all.

"Do you always keep boxes stacked in front of the door?" Temperance questioned.

"No, but it's the only way to keep the door closed at this point." George answered with a grimace. The room had gotten considerably worse in the past week. So bad in fact that you could barely walk into it, and then things had started to push up on the door and making it open. Not even a locking charm had kept the door closed.

"Oh. This is going to be fun." Temperance laughed.

"If you would stand back from the door Temperance….." Fred began, moving her slowly away from the door.

"…. Unless of course you would like to be pummeled by flying objects." George finished, snickering a bit. Temperance laughed too. She knew she would like the twins, they were funny and had a way of making anything, good or bad, seem rather hilarious.

"I'll just wait over here by Ginny, where it's safe." The brunette smiled while making a swift move to where the youngest Weasley was waiting, slightly cringing.

"They opened it yesterday to get out some Wildfire Whiz-Bangs and could barely get it shut again." Ginny said sideways, almost as if to only allow Temperance to hear her.

"Well, on the bright side, at least I won't be bored." The older girl stated with a laugh.

"Oh definitely not bored Temperance! There's plenty of things for someone like you to do." Fred stated while watching his twin use his wand to move the boxes out from in front of the door.

"Exactly what type of girl do you think I am?" Temperance asked, her hands on her hips, making Fred's eyes flash blank for a moment.

"Um, an overly organized one? I imagine you're much like Hermione, yet better at keeping track of things." Fred answered with a shrug. His comment making Temperance scratch her head slightly.

"Hermione?"

"Hermione Granger. You know, aid to Harry Potter's defeat of the Dark Lord. Girlfriend of that git Ron Weasley, I mean really. How many Hermione's can there be?" George laughed after finishing his comment.

"Right. I had forgotten about Hermione and Ron dating. I do remember her from the papers though at the end of the war." Temperance stated while nodding her head. She was right. There had been a lot of press at the end of the war. The Weasley's had went from being known only as one of the poorest wizarding families full of red heads to being known as one of the main supporters against Voldemort. They had been praised for their bravery and upheld in the wizarding community as heroes.

Hermione had been spotlighted as well. A muggle-born with no magical background at all, being the smartest witch that they had seen in some time, being able to go up against the army of the man who considered her to be unworthy of holding the magic to begin with. It was rather ironic to many that the Dark Lord's army of supposedly superior wizards had mainly been taken down by six students from Hogwarts. Granted they had a lot of help from the Order of the Phoenix and from Dumbledore's Army, still it had been Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville that had done a lot of the work.

Temperance remembered what it was like only a short year ago. Her family had been all magical for several generations, and she was considered to be a pure blood, but several centuries before, maybe even before Hogwarts had been founded, there was a single muggle in her family line. She was related to Neville Longbottom, although they were never very close, they shared a common set of Great Grandparents. Neville's own Great Uncle Algie was her Grandfather on her mother's side which had made her part of the Black family as well, but really one was hard-pressed to find a pure blood that wasn't.

She had been approached before the final battle, the Battle of Hogwarts as it was now called, by Bellatrix Lestrange, a very distant cousin who wanted her charm skills on Voldemort's side. Temperance had surprised Bellatrix, hexed the crap out of her, and ran for her life. The remainder of her year she had spent in hiding from Voldemort's followers in the muggle world.

"I imagine she'll be a Weasley too if that brother of ours smartens up anytime soon." Fred stated while shaking his head.

"I agree. I have no idea what she sees in him." George added.

"Oh because the two of you happen to be experts on women do you?" Ginny retorted while shaking her head at them.

"Hey, I have Angelina don't I?" Fred said while raising his eyebrows. He and Angelina Johnson had started dating not too long after the final battle. They were a bit of an on and off thing while in Hogwarts but after Voldemort's defeat, Fred found it necessary to ask Angelina to be his on a full-time basis, as he had called it.

"Yes, only because you've known her for ages. That happens to be the same luck that Ron fell into." Ginny stated with a smug smile.

"She does have a point guys." Temperance said while laughing at the bickering going on between the siblings. She could tell that it was all friendly banter, nothing serious. George just kind of shrugged at her comment and Fred looked betrayed, Temperance was supposed to take their side, not Ginny's.

"Fine." Fred said with a straight face. "Your punishment for siding with Ginny is that I'm going to open this door now."

The twins began laughing as they finished moving the boxes out from in front of the door. It was a sight to behold. There were very large cardboard boxes pushed up against the wooden surface. Stacked hap hazardously, one teetering on the edge of another, almost like the Weasley's home. If one had moved the wrong box, they would surely begin to tumble down and scatter across the floor.

George leaned up against the door to hold it closed as Fred removed the last box. "Okay. Here goes." The twins muttered in unison before Fred moved out of the way and George let the door go. As he did, the door swung open and hit the wall behind it with a loud _CRACK_. Ginny and Temperance just laughed as things began to tumble out of the room and scatter across the floor.

It was a good thing that the shop had no customers in it at that moment because if there had been, they probably would have been scared off, running for their lives from the mountainous pile that was the inventory and stock of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Fred took a quick jump back to move out of the way of a box of Wonder Witch love potions that had nearly hit him in the shins. It was a truly dangerous situation as some of the Weasley's most popular tricks dispersed themselves onto the floor of the joke shop.

"Sweet Merlin's beard! Are you boys serious!?" Temperance asked with a laugh. "This is ridiculous, you boys should have asked for help a while ago!" She moved toward the door to get a better look into the room. The place was a mess, she had never seen the effects of an earthquake, but she could imagine that it would look much like what the supply room currently resembled. The joke shop was a large place, and the supply room was equally large. She could tell that it had several aisles of shelving toward the back, and in the front were three desks. Or at least she was assuming that there were desks under the piles of trick wands and headless hats. Temperance was very familiar with the products at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and right now, she figured that was a good thing.

"We were just standing in there four days ago."

"We'd been trying to keep it mostly clean, but once we decided to hire someone, we quit worrying about it." George answered honestly with a slight shrug in his shoulders.

"You two are horrible. You're lucky I know how to fix this. It'll probably take a couple of weeks though." She was confident that she could do the job, it would just take some time.

"You can have a couple of months if you need it." Ginny said while walking by and patting Temperance on the shoulder. "Good luck. You'll need it."

The door squeaked again signaling someone's entrance and Ginny moved to see if she could help them. Temperance looked over at the twins who stared back at her with two identical images of sheepishness. She could tell right away that although working for the twins would keep her busy, it would also be fun, and knowing those two, full of adventure. Which happened to be exactly what she needed.


	4. Chapter 4

Of Tarot Cards and Joke Shops

---------------

Summary: Set after the final battle, Our favorite characters continue on with their lives and meet new people along the way. Focuses on several cannon couples as well as a George/OC. Mainly a fluffy romance to read for fun! A bit AU due to the lack of death for Fred, Remus and Tonks.

---------------

Disclaimer: Oh, how I would love to own Harry Potter . . . but I am not Jo so don't turn

me in!

---------------

Chapter Four

---------------

Nearly two hours later Temperance was walking around the large supply room on the path that she had just finished clearing out. Honestly she hadn't been able to accomplish much yet, except for making the clearing. It was a small space, about two feet across that reached from the door that connected the supply room to the rest of the store, and followed the adjacent wall to the back of the room. Mainly it just allowed her to get a feel for the amount of space that she had to work with.

The Weasley's had left her alone so that she could work without interruption. Temperance enjoyed organizing things, and even this job didn't seem too big of a task for her, it was just a bit lonely moving around the room without anyone to talk to. She was humming the newest song by the Weird Sisters as she moved a box of trick wands off of what she had determined was in fact a desk as she had previously thought.

She had decided that her best option was to start off by seeing if any products needed stocked out on the floor. Once that was taken care of, she would organize what was left into groups on the shelves. Hopefully she would be able to actually sit at one of the desks soon seeing as how the twins had not only hired her to organize the mess she was standing in, but to also do the majority of their paperwork. To do this, she would most definitely need a desk. Not to mention she was hoping that they had some sort of semblance of a system already working.

But she wouldn't hold her breath on that one.

There had always been a knowledge inside of her about the twins' charms capabilities, but she hadn't realized how extensive they were until now. Seeing all of the different products that were housed in the store room made it all more real for her. For two boys who never paid much attention in school, this was impressive.

"Hey Temperance?" Temperance turned to see Ginny standing in the freshly cleared out doorway.

"Yeah Ginny."

"I'm going to lunch with Hermione and Luna, do you want to join us?" Ginny questioned the older girl.

"Luna Lovegood?"

"Yeah, do you know her?"

"Oh absolutely! I used to find her sleepwalking around the castle all of the time when I was a prefect, I'd have to keep taking her back to our commons." Temperance stated with a laugh. Luna was quite the character. The two had stayed friends after Temperance had left school. She enjoyed Luna's company and the younger girl always had something interesting to talk about.

Ginny too laughed at Temperance's comment. "That sounds like Luna! So, are you coming?"

"The boys won't mind me leaving?" Temperance questioned while moving toward the door.

"Nah, they let us come and go as we please so long as there is someone still in the shop." Ginny replied.

"Okay then, let's go."

----------

Temperance sat at the table outside of Clearwater's Café. A small place with brightly colored tables and umbrellas sitting out in the walkway of Diagon Alley. The place was owned by Penelope Clearwater, Temperance remembered her from school as well. She had eaten there on several occasions, it being so close to her father's shop. The difference was that she was usually alone.

Across from Temperance was Ginny who had Hermione to her left and to Temperance's right side was Luna. The girls had finished eating some time ago, but they continued to talk. It had been a while since Temperance and Luna had gotten together, and they hadn't had any communication at all while Temperance was hiding out in the muggle world. Hermione seemed to be even smarter in person that what the others gave her credit for. She and Temperance seemed to be getting alone fairly well. Temperance was excited to meet someone else who was as interested in reading for fun as she was.

"So how do you like working at the joke shop so far?" Hermione asked Temperance after Luna finished some rant about a creature that couldn't possibly exist.

"It's okay. There are plenty of things for me to do, that's for sure. I'm just happy not to have to deal with some of those Quidditch idiots coming in and hitting on me all the time." Temperance answered.

"I don't know Tempe, I find that on occasion those overly muscular Quidditch players can be quite charming." Luna's dreamy voice was heard before she took a sip of her tea.

"It's not the cute ones that bother me Luna, Merlin knows I could use more cute men in my life, it's the creepy ones. The ones that lurk around the shop, waiting for a glimpse of Justice, but get me instead." Temperance shuttered at the thought. In her opinion, Justice had entirely too much power over men.

"No worries Tempe. You have the Weasley twins to fill your void of cute men in your life now, don't you?" Luna questioned making Hermione choke on her tea and Ginny laugh outright. "You must admit, that they do have admirable physical qualities. Not to mention their personable qualities."

"I do suppose you have a point. I was just hoping for cute men who were actually dateable." Temperance giggled.

"You may change your mind about the Weasley boys after a while." Hermione stated, finally recovering from the hot liquid being forced down her throat. "I did."

"Ooookay that is enough talk about my brothers thank you." Ginny said with a small laugh.

"This is just payback for you talking to me about Harry. It's practically the same thing!" Hermione laughed while playfully pushing on Ginny's arm.

"I don't like pay back." A soft puff of air was let out of Ginny's lips as she crossed her arms and gave a small pout. "Anyway, Temperance and I should be heading back over to the shop."

"Good. I'll go with you. I need to speak to George about something anyway." Hermione added as the women got up from the table.

"Father is waiting for me, so I suppose I should get back to him. It was nice seeing the three of you again." Luna stated dreamily before saying goodbye to the other girls.

After Luna had walked off in the other direction the remaining three began to walk back toward the joke shop, laughing and talking as they went. Soon, however, Ginny stopped walking suddenly. Hermione looked at Ginny and then to where she was staring at. She too stopped walking when she noticed who was headed in their direction.

The situation only became more strange to them as the boy who was walking toward them quickly stepped up to Temperance and wrapped her in a hug. He also gave her a swift kiss on the cheek before releasing her. Hermione couldn't decided where to look. Her eyes kept going from Temperance, to Ginny's own confused face.

"Hello Tempe."

"Hello Draco. What are you out doing today?" Temperance asked the younger boy who stood before her.

"Mother sent me out to buy some things for dinner tonight. You are still coming right?" He was taller than her, much like the Weasley twins were. As the other two girls noticed that he posed no threat to them, they began to take the few steps that separated them from Temperance.

They had each seen Draco only a couple of times since the final battle. His family was doing their best to be productive members of society, which seemed to be harder for Lucius. Old habits truly did die hard however and the girls remembered what Draco was like to them before he had changed loyalties. Draco looked much different now than he had in the past. He seemed, if Hermione wasn't mistaken, happy. He had a light shining behind his eyes and a kind smile on his face, something that Draco Malfoy was not known for.

"Yes. I'll be there at seven as always." Temperance smiled up at him.

"Okay then. See you later Tempe." He too gave a small smile, he then turned his attention to the other two women. "Granger, Weasley." He nodded to them softly as if to recognize their presence. "It was nice seeing the two of you again as well. He didn't wait for a reply before turning and walking toward his original destination. After he had left the three women continued their journey to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"So, when did you get so cozy with Draco Malfoy?" Ginny questioned, still slightly astonished at Draco's manners.

"Oh. He's been dating Justice for a few months. Sadly, he's more likable than she is." Temperance stated with a small laugh.

"Do you have dinner with the Malfoy's often?" Hermione asked the older girl as they began to walk into number 93 Diagon Alley.

"Yes. Our whole families get together about once a week and have dinner. We're one of the few families that will talk to them since the final battle. Lucius is a bit rough around the edges but Narcissa and Draco are quite pleasant these days." Temperance answered her newest friend's question. "I know it's a bit weird really, but my father says that if no one welcomes them into our society, they're likely to revert back to their own."

"Your father makes a good point." Ginny stated, Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, I'm off to go find George, he wants help on some new gadget he's working on. I'll see you girls later." Hermione laughed before heading further into the store.

"I guess this means I need to get back to my project." Temperance laughed. "Thank you for inviting me to lunch, it was nice to interact with women for a change."

"You're welcome! Anytime." Ginny smiled. The two women then parted ways and Temperance, with a sigh, headed back to the black hole. She stopped long enough to say hi to Fred before entering the room. Yes, she knew it was Fred. George had been correct, with a large hole in his head, it really wasn't that difficult to tell them apart, even if his hair did cover it up. She wondered also if it was completely wrong of her that she found George to be quite handsome, yet had nothing but friendly feelings for his replica. Oh well. She would have more time to ponder on that subject later. At the current moment in time, she needed to get back to work. And so she would.


	5. Chapter 5

**Of Tarot Cards and Joke Shops**

**---------------**

**Summary: Set after the final battle, Our favorite characters continue on with their lives and meet new people along the way. Focuses on several cannon couples as well as a George/OC. Mainly a fluffy romance to read for fun! A bit AU due to the lack of death for Fred, Remus and Tonks. **

**---------------**

**Disclaimer: Oh, how I would love to own Harry Potter . . . but I am not Jo so don't turn **

**me in!**

**---------------**

**Author's Note: This story has had a lot of activity, but I would like some reviews. I enjoy feedback! Let me know what you love or what you hate! Things you think should be made better? Tell me!**

**---------------**

**Chapter Five**

**---------------**

**The next morning Temperance arrived at the joke shop fairly early. She was greeted at the door by Ginny who was arranging a new display of Smart-Answer and Self-Inking quills. The younger girl still looked a bit tired, like she hadn't gotten enough sleep the night before. Temperance herself hadn't slept very much due to all of the drama that had occurred the night before but she didn't feel like dwelling on that at the moment. **

"**Good morning Temperance." Ginny gave a tired smile as Temperance closed the door behind herself.**

"**Morning Ginny. Have a rough night?" Temperance walked toward where Ginny was methodically arranging the small boxes of quills.**

"**Mmmm Yeah I guess you could say that. Harry offered to watch Teddy last night and couldn't manage on his own so I had to join him. Who knew babies were that much trouble?" Ginny said with a small laugh.**

"**I have not spent much time with babies so I cannot sympathize with you on this one." The older girl replied. "However, I can agree that it was a very, very long night."**

**The two women began walking toward the main counter area of the shop. The Weasley empire wouldn't be open for a few more hours, but Ginny always found herself there early in the mornings so that she could clean up anything that had gone astray the night before. Temperance merely showed up early because she knew that Ginny would be there, and she had a lot of work to still do in the supply room. The best part about being a witch however, was that even though it would take her a long time to clean up the room, she didn't actually have to move the items on her own. **

"**So things didn't go as planned with the Malfoy's then?" The ginger girl asked.**

"**Not really. The Malfoy's were behaving wonderfully, it was my sister who became the problem. She started yelling something about Draco being a blood traitor. I mean, **_**honestly**_**, she's never been like that before. I don't know. Maybe she's smarter than we all thought she was. Maybe she was against us the whole time. Regardless, my mum and dad freaked out, told her to pack her things and leave. Then my mother spent the night crying in her room and I spent my night with Draco, making sure that what she said hadn't effected his newly reformed good nature. I really think he was beginning to love her and then she flew off the handle at him, acting like he was betraying his people when really, our family are about the only people that he has right now." Temperance answered with a large sigh. **

**The night had been completely crazy. There was no real reason for Moon's outburst, it just occurred. Temperance really had thought that her sister wasn't evil. Sure, she was a Slytherin, but she came from a good family. A family who had **_**always**_** been on the same side as Dumbledore and Harry despite the fact that they were known to most as purebloods. Temperance, as well as many others, knew that there were still people out there who had been supporters of Voldemort and that some of them may try to finish what he started, but none of them truly had the power to do so. **

**Temperance did truly feel sorry for Draco. He was starting to become such a nice boy, and it seemed as if Moon made him happy. Unfortunately it seemed as though maybe Moon wasn't quite the right woman for him. After she had successfully called Draco a blood traitor she had claimed that he would never be a great man because he didn't possess the power or will to kill Dumbledore. Perhaps Moon was a member of the dark side after all this time. Temperance could only hope that she wasn't, and that maybe she had just gone slightly nutters.**

"**Sweet Merlin that's not good at all. Do you think she's been on Voldemort's side this whole time?" Ginny questioned, giving Temperance her full attention.**

"**I'm not sure. I know that Bellatrix didn't confront her the same as she did me. I assumed that it was because she's not as talented at magic as I am." Temperance answered.**

"**What do you mean confront her like she did you?"**

"**Oh. Well, my Charms work is pretty up there when it comes to talent, Professor Flitwick says that I'm the best student he's ever had, and because I'm a member of the Black family, Bellatrix thought she could talk me into being a Death Eater. I know that Moon was never approached by her. I never thought that it could have been because she was already one of them."**

"**We're all part of the Black family, those of us who are considered purebloods, but I didn't realize that they were approaching you." Ginny said with a soft sigh. "If she's not talented in magic, I doubt that she would have been an actual Death Eater, but she may have been evil enough to want to end up with one."**

"**Which would be a good reason for her to date Draco. She could get her a Death Eater boyfriend who mum and dad approved of. I hadn't thought about it that way before." The two girls' conversation was interrupted by the twins popping into the room**

"**Why do you girls look so serious?" Both boys said in unison the moment they looked to where the two women were standing.**

"**I'm not sure I should load the entire Weasley clan down with my family's problems." Temperance stated while shaking her head. It was nice enough of Ginny to listen to her thoughts, but maybe telling the twins was too much.**

"**Nonsense. There's only three of us here…."**

"…**. you know there's ten of us. This isn't even half."**

"**So speak up!" The last part the twins said together. Temperance gave a soft smile, she enjoyed it when they spoke at the same time, it made her giggle. **

"**Well if you really want to know, I suppose I'll tell you." Temperance stated before she and Ginny filled the twins in on the conversation that had just transpired. Temperance wasn't quite sure why she was telling the Wesley's these things, she had really only known them for a few days. In reality, however, dealing with Death Eaters was like a second job to them. They knew more about how Voldemort's people worked than most others did. **

**Maybe it was just that she wanted a second opinion. For someone to tell her that she was overreacting and that her twin wasn't one of those senseless killers that she had fled from the year before. On the other hand, the more she thought about it, the more things began to make sense. It seemed as if Moon hadn't been on their side after all.**

"**So you're worried about what she's been up to all this time." George stated softly.**

"**Yeah. I mean, we've never been close, or really gotten along, but she's still my sister. I never thought that she was capable of something like this. Not to mention how poor Draco must be feeling." Temperance answered while looking at the twin who had just spoke. She was good at telling them apart now.**

"**I'm sorry, but I can't find it in my heart to feel sorry for The Amazing Bouncing Ferret." Fred was the one who gave the reply.**

"**I'm not sure guys. The Draco I met yesterday was happy, he seemed --- good." The youngest Weasley retorted. Temperance shook her head knowing that this conversation wasn't getting her anywhere with her actual job at hand.**

"**Oh. We can worry about this later. You guys have a shop to open and I have a room to clean. All of my sister's problems will still be here tomorrow." Temperance stated with a laugh. "I mean, honestly, even if she **_**is **_**a Death Eater, she's so incompetent at magic that they should have revoked her wand privileges years ago." **

"**Are you sure that wasn't a lie too?" George questioned.**

"**Absolutely. There's no way she's good at magic." Temperance replied.**

"**Okay then. Back to the black hole with you!" Fred and George said together making the two girls laugh. Temperance did as told and went back to clearing out the boys' black hole. It gave her time to think about everything that had happened the night before and what the Weasley's had said. She was sure that there was something going on with her sister. Perhaps she would just have to meet up with her and see exactly what it was that was going on.**

**They were sisters after all. There was no reason as to why Moon shouldn't want to talk to her. Temperance would just have to find her and have a talk: and that, was that.**


	6. Chapter 6

Of Tarot Cards and Joke Shops

* * *

Summary: Set after the final battle, Our favorite characters continue on with their lives and meet new people along the way. Focuses on several cannon couples as well as a George/OC. Mainly a fluffy romance to read for fun! A bit AU due to the lack of death for Fred, Remus and Tonks.

* * *

Disclaimer: Oh, how I would love to own Harry Potter . . . but I am not Jo so don't turn

me in!

* * *

Author's note: Sorry about the long wait! I accidentally tried to surgically remove my left middle finger (lol) so typing was out of the question for quite some time, and then I kind of forgot that this story existed. I hope I can keep up with this better in the future. I really hate it when authors do this crap to me so you have no idea how terribly sorry I am

* * *

Chapter Six

Temperance had just finished moving all of the Skiving Snackboxes to their newly designated place in the storage room. It had been a week since she had started working at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. She was quite enjoying her time at the shop, spending her days cleaning and organizing. There was also time for her to get to know the three Weasley siblings whom she worked with.

Occasionally the twins would come into the back room to visit with Temperance and see how her sorting of the cluttered area was going. Usually on their visits, however, much work didn't seem to get accomplished. They were good at goofing around, and would always pull Temperance in on their fun. Also, the trio were spending a lot of time together outside the workplace. Temperance had originally thought that George was good looking, and she seemed to find new reasons everyday that had justified that decision.

She hadn't yet found her sister to be able to discuss with her the things that had transpired that night at the Malfoy Manor. There was time to make sure that Draco was doing fine, and she had. He seemed okay despite the fact that the girl he had been falling for had disappeared. Although, Temperance had to admit that if Moon was in fact on the side of the Death Eaters, Draco was better off without her.

After moving the Skiving Snackboxes, she decided to tackle the massive amount of Decoy Detonators. For a moment she could only think about who would actually need the product. Honestly, they probably had enough to supply the shop with for a year or two.

"Now, to figure out where I want these to go." Temperance said aloud to herself. She walked the length of the room then decided to put the Decoy Detonators next to the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. "That'll work. Those go together. You can set of a detonator and then use the darkness powder to vanish away."

"Or you could just apparate out of the shop if you want out that badly." Temperance jumped slightly at the voice from behind her. She hadn't been aware that someone had entered the room. She had to turn to see if it was Fred or George who had entered the room. It was George.

"Oh George, you know I could never leave this place. It would break my heart to leave poor Ginny here with you and Fred." Temperance smiled.

"I'm pretty sure she's used to us by now Tempe." he gave a slight shrug of his shoulders. She could see the pull that the movement gave to his snugly fitted tee. That was another thing about George that she found rather handsome. He wasn't so broad of shoulder that her own small frame was outsized by him. It amazed her that despite the fact that there was a nearly identical copy of him in the other room, she found him to be unique.

A quirked eyebrow from the ginger haired boy in front of her told her that she was taking too long to make a reply. "I'm not so sure George, you and Fred are quite the rambunctious duo."

George gave a soft laugh, one that didn't go unappreciated by the young girl in front of him. "You act like that's a bad thing. You've become quite the sidekick lately my friend."

"True, true. I suppose you would have a point." She paused for a moment before looking back at him. "Did you need something?"

"Yes actually. I'm sure you've heard us discussing our brother Percy getting married next month?" She nodded her head to let him know that she had, and he continued. "Well, it seems that all of the Weasley's have dates but me, so I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the festivities."

"Sure. Why not?" Her answer was quick, maybe too quick.

"Think you can handle being with all of the Weasley clan?" He asked slyly.

"Like you said, I'm a sidekick to you and Fred, I should be able to handle it." They both laughed slightly at her comment.

* * *

Temperance stepped out of the twin's shop and began to move in the direction of her father's shop. As she began to cross the street she thought she noticed a familiar flash of blonde hair. It wasn't the realization that she had finally caught sight of Moon after a week that startled her. It was the direction in which she was going. Instead of heading toward their fathers shop, as one would hope, she was headed into the direction of Knockturn Alley.

Knockturn Ally, known for its connections to Voldemort and artifacts of the Dark Arts, had not been closed down after the final battle. Although some wished for it to be removed from the wizarding world all together, the ministry kept it open for the same reason they always had. People had free will to do as they pleased. They only hoped that there would never be anyone like Voldemort again, and that they wouldn't need to fear the things that went on in Knockturn Alley.

Rather than continue to think on why Moon would be headed in her current direction, Temperance thought it would be a better idea to follow her; and so, she did. With her attention focused on her twins movements, she nearly ran over Luna who was walking to catch up with her.

"Where are you going Tempe? You look as if you've seen a beezus." Luna's dreamy voice caught Temperance's attention quickly.

Temperance stopped mid step and turned toward the younger girl. "Oh, Luna. Moon just walked into Knockturn Alley. I'm going to investigate."

"Very well, I shall join you if you like." Luna gave her friend a half crooked grin, it had been far too long since she had gotten into some mischief.

"Absolutely! Let's go." The two girls moved quickly, Moon was almost out of sight, but she was starting to slow down, as if she were looking for someone or something.

There was an eeriness to Knockturn Alley that Temperance just couldn't explain. Sure, she knew that it was a creepy place all together because of the fact that it was the global supplier of all things dark magic, but it was more than that. It was the way that the cinderblock walls were black with what felt like ages of dirt and growth. They were wet, but not from water, from something else. Something that Temperance couldn't put her finger on. She felt as if she would have touched them, they would feel sticky, slimy even.

It was darker here too. Diagon Alley was bright and open, and although Knockturn Alley was only a few feet away, it seemed as if dark clouds loomed overhead, permanently. The air was stiff, tasting like the wind hadn't blown in nearly a century. What the air in a sealed tomb would taste like she imagined. Then there was the matter of the people. There were only six people in the whole alley that she could see. Older folks, those about her parents age, just skulking around, looking at her and Luna with questioning eyes. It was odd how no one noticed Moon, but she and Luna were dead giveaways to be people who had no business being there.

She was trying to pay more attention to where her sister was going and less attention to the occupants of the alley. After a few minutes of walking past stores in the alley, Moon finally turned into a small café. Luna and Temperance moved quickly to catch up to her, but didn't make the move of following her into the café. They slowed down as they walked up to the front of the building, there was only one window, about shoulder height for Temperance. When she looked in the window she seen Moon sitting down at a table where two men sat. She recognized them immediately.

"She's sat down with someone." Temperance said to Luna who couldn't see through the small window.

"Do you know who?"

"Yeah. It's Adrian Pucey and Collin Warrington." Temperance stated with pure hatred.

"Slytherins?"

Temperance turned from the window to look at her long-time friend. She didn't want to believe the words that she was about to say, but they were true. Her sister really wasn't someone that she could trust anymore. "Worse. Death Eaters."

* * *

It was her first time in the muggle London flat of the Weasley twins. Honestly Temperance had expected the boys to live somewhere out in the country where their experiments couldn't be heard, but Ginny had explained to her once before that they held most of their experiments in the upper levels of the shop itself these days. The boys had a fairly nice sized place. It was obviously purchased since their claim to fame in the joke shop world, but it still felt like home, comfortable. It suited the twins well.

She wasn't alone in the home of her employers however. Around her were her friends, Ginny, Luna, the twins, even Hermione had popped in. They were all seated at the table in the twins' dining room. After what Temperance and Luna had seen in Knockturn Alley, they thought it imperative to discuss what they had found out with their friends. Temperance wasn't sure what Moon was up to, but she was sure that it wasn't good.

"I'm not 100% sure what is actually happening, if there's a plan, if there's something really bad going on, but Luna and I thought that since your guys are our friends, and we've already discussed Moon with you, that you should know what happened today." Temperance stated after everyone had sat down. Luna sat to her right, for one of the few times in her life, she didn't have her usual dreamy smile bright in her features.

Temperance smiled a bit through her confusion as she remembered the tight embrace that George had given her after she had came back into the shop. The twins had been completely understanding when she had returned to the shop earlier that day and told them that she had finally spotted her sister and that the group needed to discuss where she had been. She hadn't wanted to say anything until they were all together and the boys had understood that as well.

"Just tell us Temperance. We're used to things on the darker side of magic." Hermione stated after the silence had begun to be too much.

"Ah, yeah. So I'm not sure why but Moon was at this super sketchy café in Knockturn Alley. It wasn't so much that she was there that bothered me. It was her company. Adrian Pucey and Collin Warrington, both of whom are from huge Death Eater families." Temperance stated at Hermione's urging.

"I thought all the Death Eaters were locked up in Azkaban by now…" Fred said with a small smile.

"…Or are Ron and Harry sleeping on the job eh?" George added.

"All of the Death Eaters that the Malfoy's new were sent to Azkaban. But those two, sneaky dodgers." Temperance replied with a small sigh. This was not good. Not good at all.

"How so?" It was Ginny who spoke this time, she was worried for the look on her friends face.

Hermione looked to the youngest occupant of the room "Their _families_ were Death Eaters, surely they were too." Ginny nodded her head in agreement. "How were they not arrested?"

"They were arrested, they weren't however sent off, because there simply was no proof. There was no dark mark, no proof that they had been in any plot, and they didn't return to the battle at Hogwarts." Temperance stated. Being such close friends with the Malfoy family, Draco especially, gave her insights into the Dark Lords ranks like should could have never imagined before hand.

"So why do you think they were Death Eaters then?" Fred scratched his head, this was all confusing to him, wasn't the threat of evil wizards over yet? It had all seemed like so long ago.

"They're not Death Eaters exactly. Draco once told me that there were some in the new generation that weren't actually with Voldemort, but had the same agenda as him. Kids who wanted a world of pure bloods only, but hated Voldemort because he _was_ a half blood." Not everyone knew that large fact. Voldemort was less of a pure blood than she was! It was crazy to think that a half blood had a half blood complex. She smiled at the thought.

"So there are others out there then. I mean, others who want the wizarding world to be only pure bloods." Hermione looked a bit startled. The news was unsettling. Everyone had excepted that all of the pure bloods who wanted to rid the world of half bloods were members of Voldemort's Death Eaters. They hadn't considered the possibility that there were others who had the same agenda.

"My best guess is that they were waiting to see what happened between Harry and Voldemort before they decided to make a move. Now that Voldemort has been defeated, they're going to want to act." Luna, who had been silent up to this point, added her own thoughts. She too found it disturbing to think that they may have to fight another battle.

"So, what do we do then?" Ginny was the one who asked the question that most of the others had been thinking. Temperance looked at everyone around the table, studying their faces. These people were her friends, though most of them hadn't been for long. There was something about this whole situation that didn't seem fair. The great wizarding battle had just ended, and now, something was coming along to ruin their peace again. That was the reality of it all though. Evil never ceased to exist. One evil thing may not be as bad as the next, but there would always be a threat of some dark wizard coming along and trying to do his worst to the world that Temperance so lovingly called home.

"What we do is, we find out how many of these kids there are, and we take them out. And we do it as soon as possible. Voldemort was so powerful because he had all the time in the world to plan what he was going to do because no one suspected him. We know where to start and we know how to fight them. We don't let this information go and cause another great battle like the last. I'm not going to allow people to live in fear like that again, especially not after what you lot did to end that fear before." There probably hadn't been another moment in Temperance's life where she felt like she was speaking more honest. They would have to do whatever it took to make sure that none of the new generation would become as much of a threat as Voldemort was. The thought was just too horrifying.

George reached a hand across the table and placed it overtop of her own, there was a light of sympathy reflecting in his eyes. "And what if Moon is one of them?"

"Then I'll take her out myself. If she truly is evil, then there's nothing that we can do for her. If she's truly evil, then she's not my sister anymore. We have to do what has to be done to make sure that we can live in peace as best as we can." Temperance looked out at the small group of people. They seemed as if they were putting their faith in her, like they were looking to her for their next move. And so, she gave it to them. "First things first. I have to talk to Draco and see how much he knows about this new generation of kids." At that moment, Temperance realized how lucky she was that her parents had insisted that her family befriend the Malfoys.


	7. Chapter 7

Of Tarot Cards and Joke Shops

* * *

Summary: Set after the final battle, Our favorite characters continue on with their lives and meet new people along the way. Focuses on several cannon couples as well as a George/OC. Mainly a fluffy romance to read for fun! A bit AU due to the lack of death for Fred, Remus and Tonks.

* * *

Disclaimer: Oh, how I would love to own Harry Potter . . . but I am not Jo so don't turn me in!

* * *

Author's note: A lot faster this time no? Hope you kids enjoy this one! Send me a review or two =)

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

This was not a good day. Malfoy Manor was one of the scariest places that Temperance had the misfortune of having to walk into. At least, it had been. Every time that she would visit the home of the man who was once the Dark Lord's right arm, it would become more normal. First it had been the paintings. They had gone from dark images of the current owners ancestors and all things black magic, to portraits of the current happy family and beautiful outdoor sceneries.

The second had been the knickknacks, things that Temperance could have looked at for hours and never have been able to even guess what they were or what they did. Artifacts of ancient dark magic, petrified hands, shrunken heads, dead animals hung up to show what a prize they were. Now, there was barely anything setting on the furniture. A few antique vases, a statue of someone Temperance did not know, and she was positive that she also had seen baby pictures of Draco at one point. However, she hadn't been able to spot them again after that first time. She supposed that Draco didn't enjoy them and had hid them from his mother.

This time it was the style of the house overall that had changed. The walls had been painted brighter colors, the floors were a deep rich cherry colored wood throughout. Then there was the furniture, all of the old dark wooden pieces had been changed out for bright, modern pieces. It looked like an entirely different house this time. If it hadn't been for the bright smile that Narcissa had given her as she passed her in the hall, she would have ran back outside to make sure that she was in the right house.

As it was, she was on her way up to Draco's room. She had owled him that morning letting him know that she needed to speak with him about Moon, and he had owled her back immediately telling her to come over as soon as she could. There weren't many occasions in her relationship with the Malfoy's that she had been invited further into their home than the main floor, but she had on one other occasion been to Draco's room. The problem was that the house was so large she wasn't entirely sure that she would be able to remember where it was.

After a few moments of walking down the hall she spotted a woman she didn't know walking in her direction. The woman looked to be in her mid to late 30's, she was kind looking but her clothes were dirty. "Can I help you miss?" The woman broke her out of her thoughts with her words.

Temperance fought the urge to shake her head to visibly clear her thoughts before speaking. "I suppose I'm lost a bit. Again. I'm looking for Draco's room." The woman smiled kindly at Temperance's own sheepish smile.

"It's around the corner, first door on the left."

"Oh. Thank you so much!" Temperance replied as the woman nodded her head in recognition before the pair of them continued walking in the directions in which they had previously been headed.

That was another large change in the Malfoy household. After the first few weeks, Temperance began to notice fewer and fewer house elves around. Then eventually there was never a house elf in sight, they had all been replaced by actual human workers. All of whom were either magical themselves or otherwise squibs.

She had finally came up to the door which the woman had mentioned, honestly one could be lost in the manor for weeks. After knocking on the door she stood politely waiting for a reply. A moment later the large oak door swung open to reveal Draco's polite, yet unsmiling face. Temperance immediately wrapped her arms around his shoulders to give him a hug. The poor kid had been through so much these past few weeks because of her sister, and here she was, getting ready to make it worse.

"Hi Tempe." He returned her hug, worried about what she would have to tell him. Temperance gave him a quick kiss on the cheek while pulling herself out of the embrace. Draco was like a little brother to her now. There was no turning back on that. He had been more like her sibling lately than her own twin had. She would always be there for him and she hoped that he knew that. From the small smile that came to his face and the hope that he had in his eyes, she could figure that he did.

"Hey Draco. Sorry about the early morning owl but, things are getting really strange." Temperance gave the younger boy a small smile, which was returned, before he motioned for her to take a seat. Draco's room was large, probably twice the size of her own. Aside from the actual necessary bedroom furniture, he had his own seating area. The furniture actually reminded her a bit of what you would see in the school common rooms.

"It's okay. I'm worried about Moon. I still haven't heard from her. Have you?" He sat down as he asked his question. Temperance truly felt sorry for the young man. One could tell easily that he had began to love Moon, and now, here she was to tell him that her sister was most likely evil. Someone they may have to stop. Someone they may have to kill.

This was not a good day.

* * *

Temperance had filled Draco in on everything that she and Luna had seen and everything that she had discussed with Hermione and the three Weasley siblings. At first Draco had been a bit upset that she had shared the information with so many people without him being there but when she explained that the Weasley siblings were still slightly weary of him, he expressed that he understood that as well. What hurt him the most was that he actually had to consider the fact that Moon could have, in fact, been working with someone who was still out to get all of the half-bloods.

It was a strange phase for Draco. All of his life, all eighteen years of them, he had been told that pure bloods were supreme. They were the ones who had the right to have magic and they were the only ones who should come out on top. He had been molded into the perfect minion for the Dark Lord. Temperance would even on occasion see him rub at the Dark Mark that was still present on his arm whenever they were talking about the current subject. It was something that he hated about himself, probably more than anything else. He often wished that he had grown up in a pure blood family like Temperance's, one that accepted all of those who were magical or non-magical.

"So, you need information on who else I think could be in this with Adrian and Collin then correct?" Draco asked after a few moments of thought. Fretting over the fact that the woman he loved was probably never going to be accessible to him again wasn't worth the time right now. Right now he needed to figure out a way to help the twin who did care about him, even if it was only as a sibling.

"Yes. I'm not sure how many more there possibly could be. I'm certainly hoping that it's only the two of them but, well, I won't keep my hopes up."

"You do realize that it could be people from other houses, not just the Slytherins?" He quirked an eyebrow in her direction.

"Absolutely. It could also very well be people who are older than us. People our parents age. It could be anyone really. That's what worries me so much." She shook her head slightly, this was all just too much to process at times. There was no way she could even begin to imagine how Harry had dealt with everything that happened to him on a regular basis while he was growing up! How would one begin to comprehend that the fate of the world was on their shoulders? Sure, unlike Harry she wasn't the prophetic end to a Dark Lord or anything, but who knew her sister better than she? Who else would be able to get close enough to take care of the situation.

Well, there was Draco. Temperance looked at him. He looked so old these days. All the stress of everything that had happened since the great battle was beginning to wear on him. No, she couldn't ask him to take that responsibility. She would have to handle it on her own. Not to mention, at the last battle she had been hiding out in the muggle world and hadn't been help to anyone. All of her friends now, the Weasleys, Herimone, Luna, even Draco had all been there at the final battle. All of them had played their part to help end the rule of Voldemort. This time, it was her turn to take things into her own hands.

"I'll definitely look into it Tempe. I'm not sure what I can find out though. I'll ask father if he knows of anyone. I suggest that you have Hermione and Ginny tell Harry and Ron what's going on. Those four have a knack for this kind of thing, they may be more help in figuring it out than you even know.


	8. Chapter 8

Of Tarot Cards and Joke Shops

* * *

Summary: Set after the final battle, Our favorite characters continue on with their lives and meet new people along the way. Focuses on several cannon couples as well as a George/OC. Mainly a fluffy romance to read for fun! A bit AU due to the lack of death for Fred, Remus and Tonks.

* * *

Disclaimer: Oh, how I would love to own Harry Potter . . . but I am not Jo so don't turn me in!

* * *

Author's note: Hi kids! I want to thank all of you who are reading and adding this story to your favorites and your alerts! I'm glad that there is someone out there enjoying it! I would love to get some reviews to know how you guys are feeling about the story!

* * *

Chapter Eight

* * *

A few weeks had passed with no new information on Moon, or the two men she had met in Knockturn Alley. Draco had spoken to his father, but neither of them were really sure who else the three of them could be working with. Outside of that fiasco, there wasn't too much to report in the life of Temperance Aberle.

She had continued to work on the supply room of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, which at its current state wasn't looking that bad. The room itself was actually tidy, one could even walk through the room. The twins had been happy with the way things had been turning out in the supply room. They were definitely glad that they had decided to hire Temperance. George, most especially, was thankful for the decision.

Tomorrow, Percy would be married to Sabrina Holton. A witch whom he had met while working for the Ministry. Ever since the final battle when Percy had reconnected with his family, things had seemed to be going better for him. Of course not feeling like the social pariah of your family would make anyone realize how much better their life was. It was going to be a very exciting day for everyone in the Weasley clan, they hadn't had a wedding since Bill had married Fleur over a year ago.

It was also a pretty exciting day for Temperance. George had asked her to be his date for the occasion nearly a month ago. So much had been going on in the past month, she had nearly forgotten about agreeing to go with him. It was going to be a strange day for sure. She knew the twins and Ginny obviously, but she had yet to meet any of the other members of the Weasley family; or a certain Mr. Harry Potter for that matter.

Luna would be there, and that made her feel more welcomed to the occasion. There was something about having your best friend around that made you feel invincible. Not to mention Hermione who was also becoming a very close friend. It was amazing how much time she had managed to spend with Luna, Hermione and Ginny over the past month, and how close the four of them had become.

It seemed as if because of the time that Ron and Harry spent dealing with Auror business, their girlfriends had plenty of time to waste out in the world. Not that Temperance was complaining about having such a close group of friends. Of course she had friends back in Hogwarts, but her year in self-exile had made things difficult for her when she returned back home. Now however, aside from the dark wizard plot, things seemed to be going okay.

"Do you mind coming to help me pick out something to wear tomorrow Luna? I'm staring at my closet, waiting for something to speak to me and it's just not happening." Temperance stated, her head stuck securely into her fireplace. Even as a witch the whole communication through a fireplace seemed odd. She thought it was so evident that wizards should just invest in cell phones, but one would be hard pressed to convince others of this.

"Not at all Tempe. I'll be right over." Luna replied. On one hand, loony Luna probably wasn't the first person one should go to for fashion advice. On the other, the young girl had never given her bad opinions in the past. At her word, not a few minutes after Temperance had removed her head from the fireplace, Luna walked out of the emerald green flames and into the large sitting room in the Aberle family home.

"Thanks Luna. I really need some help here." Temperance laughed giving the younger girl a quick hug.

"It's okay. I wasn't doing anything but helping father with the newest edition of the Quibbler. I'm beginning to think he's just making articles up these days." Temperance had to hold back a giggle at the statement her friend had made. Everyone was fairly positive that Xenophilius Lovegood had been making up the stories for The Quibbler since its beginning, but Temperance respected the man and his daughter, so even when she had these thoughts, she kept them to herself.

The two young women made small talk with one another as they made their way up the staircase to the left of the room that took them upstairs and on their way to Temperance's bedroom in her parents' home. The Aberle home was a lot like Malfoy Manor in the way that one could be lost for days should they not know their way around. There was something about the homes of the older wizarding families that made them all seem as if they were made as giant mazes to confuse anyone who didn't live there.

"So are you excited about tomorrow then?" Luna questioned as they walked into Temperance's bedroom.

"Yeah, I guess so. I mean, I'm a bit nervous really, all of the Weasley's in one place? It's a bit scary." Temperance stated while walking over to her closet.

Saying that the Aberle family was well off would be an understatement. They, like the Malfoy family, came from old money; money that had been in the families for generations. When one was a member of the Black family, it was expected for you to be rich. Of course, it didn't hurt that Edward, Temperance's father, ran the best quidditch shop in all of London.

As such, their house was a very large, spacious place. That included Temperance's closet. One would note, that while in most homes, the space was of a normal, modest size. In this home however, the space could be compared to that of three compartments on the Hogwarts Express. Of course with Temperance, the room was very organized, magically so.

Luna smiled as she walked into the closet. "Honestly, I have no clue how you could possibly have a hard time finding something to wear. You have more clothes than Madam Malkin's shop. Not to mention, you know George will be happy to see you no matter what you're wearing."

"Or in nothing at all." Both girls turned to the door to see where the voice had come from.

"I can't believe you would say something like that about your own brother." Temperance laughed as she spotted Ginny walking into the room.

"Yeah, I can't say I like the pictures it puts in my head, but, we all know it's true. They're men." Ginny stated as she reached the other two women.

"True, true. What are you doing here anyway?" Temperance questioned.

"Well, I figured you two would be spending the evening in your closet, so I decided to come join you!"

Temperance shot the younger girl a soft look of sympathy "Harry's out all night on assignment again?"

"Yes, He, Ron and Neville are out all night. I don't imagine any of them will be in pleasant moods for the wedding tomorrow either." Ginny stated.

"We'll just have to keep their spirits up then. A wedding is supposed to be a joyous occasion. No room for grumpy people." A small laugh came from Luna.

"That's the way to look at it. Now, whatever will you wear?" The young ginger haired girl asked with a quirk of her brow.

"To the formal section?"

"You have a formal section?" Ginny asked astonished.

"Um, yes? I know. I have too many clothes, I'm really not into clothing that much but Moon always was and because we're twins, our mother always bought us the same types of things." Temperance explained as the three women made their way to the back wall which was lined with two tiers of shelves, all containing several different lengths of dresses.

"Why are 75% of these black?" Luna laughed a bit, even her dreamy exterior couldn't hide the humor in her voice.

"Isn't it obvious? Black is my favorite color. Also, you can't wear black to a wedding so, naturally, this makes our selection that much easier!" Temperance laughed at herself. It was true, a large part of her closet was either black or the blue and bronze that she had been so used to wearing during her school years.

"Oooh. This blue one is gorgeous!" Ginny smiled pulling on the edge of a old renaissance style gown.

"Yeah, I really liked it when I bought it. Unfortunately I don't have the right equipment to fill it out." Temperance joked making the other two girls crack large smiles. "If it fits you, you can have it. I've never worn it."

"Really? You don't mind?"

"Do you think she'll miss it?" Luna laughed while motioning to all of the other dresses in the room.

"No, I suppose she wouldn't."

The three girls spent nearly four hours getting Temperance to try on different dresses, and outfits looking for the perfect outfit for the first date with George. Finally they had decided on possibly the most simple dress in her closet. The dress was a bright sapphire blue, mid-thigh length, had a slight off the shoulder approach to the sleeves, and had an attached black belt at the waist.

After that painstaking decision, the three girls decided to call it a night. After all, the next day was going to be a big one: and Temperance couldn't wait.


	9. Chapter 9

Of Tarot Cards and Joke Shops

* * *

Summary: Set after the final battle, Our favorite characters continue on with their lives and meet new people along the way. Focuses on several cannon couples as well as a George/OC. Mainly a fluffy romance to read for fun! A bit AU due to the lack of death for Fred, Remus and Tonks.

* * *

Disclaimer: Oh, how I would love to own Harry Potter . . . but I am not Jo so don't turn me in!

* * *

Author's note: Here it is ladies, Temperance and George's first date.

* * *

Chapter Nine

* * *

This was it, no backing down now. Not that she would. Temperance was completely excited about her date with George. True it wasn't exactly considered an official date or anything, but he had asked her to BE his date so it was close enough for her at this point.

The part that made her want to turn tail and run away screaming was the part that included having to be introduced to the entire Weasley clan. Admittedly she was more perplexed about meeting Harry and Ron than anyone else due to the fact that she was friends with their better halves. It was rather important to her that she got along with her friends boyfriends, especially when they were boys who wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon.

She had apparated just outside of the perimeter of the Weasley family home. Fred and George had once explained to her how the home had been rebuilt after the final battle. According to them, the place was in much nicer shape than what it had been previously, mainly due to the fact that they had less children to provide for and Mr. Weasley had been given quite the promotion after those who remained at the Ministry of Magic realized how big of a part he played in the war.

As she turned a corner on the small dirt path toward the home, she nearly bumped into George.

"Oh. Hi." Temperance laughed as they both recovered from their shock.

"Hey, I was just coming to get you!" George smiled back at her. "You look, well, hot."

Temperance quickly moved to hug the ginger haired boy before her. "Thanks George. You're looking pretty hot yourself today." When she pulled away from his embrace she took a moment to look him over again. He was wearing muggle clothing. Black dress pants, a white dress shirt and a really pretty blue vest that somehow managed to match her dress perfectly.

"You know we almost look like we planned this." George laughed as he reached for her hand. The two walked hand-in-hand the rest of the way to the Weasley household before she spoke again.

"How long until the ceremony starts?"

"Oh, about an hour. I was going to introduce you to everyone afterwards but my mum seems to think that would be rude. And well, you've met Ginny, you know how the Weasley women are." Temperance gave a small chuckle at George's words, that rang all too true. Ginny was exceptionally scary when you made her angry, Temperance couldn't imagine that her fiery mother would be any better in similar situations.

"Absolutely! I'd worry for your safety if you went against her wishes too much." They both laughed this time.

"You and me both. I mean sure, Fred and I always managed to go against her when we were younger but, now that we're adults, she has no problem with hexing us until next Christmas." The two continued to make small talk while finishing the rest of the way to the Burrow.

Temperance could see Ginny talking to Hermione on a small porch outside of the front door of the home as it came in to view. She was fairly positive that the two boys near them were Ron and Harry, they looked like much older versions of the boys she had seen a few years ago in school. Well, that and the fact that they both looked so tired, she thought they may become like horses and fall asleep standing up.

"Hey Tempe." Ginny smiled at the older girl as she and George took the last final steps to the porch.

"Hello Ginny, Hermione. It's good to see you again Hermione, I haven't seen you for a few days!" Temperance laughed as George let go of her hand so that she could give the two younger girls a hug. After doing so, they took a minute to introduce Temperance to Harry and Ron who both seemed to take to her very quickly. She could have sworn she heard George say something to Harry about how they must get along or Ginny would probably hex them all.

"Well, Temperance, I believe it's time we go meet mother, so she doesn't come out here and strangle me for not getting to her soon enough." George stated with a laugh making the other five occupants of the porch give small chuckles as well.

He led her into the house, and through to the kitchen, she was surprised that there wasn't much more going on. Usually when a wedding was to occur in less than an hour, one would expect to find someone wandering around aimlessly. Or worse, someone running around worrying about things getting finished.

As if she could read her mind, Mrs. Weasley spoke to them as they entered the door. "Oh wonderful, you're both here. Aren't I lucky to have such a wonderful future daughter-in-law who has a sister who's a wedding planner? Merlin's beard I wish all of you had sisters this spectacular at setting up weddings."

"Ah, sorry Mum, Temperance's sister is just part of some evil force trying to kill all muggles and mudbloods, I don't think she'll be up for planning weddings." George stated trying to make a joke but failing miserably.

"Thanks George, I'm sure now was really the appropriate time to bring _that_ up." Temperance scoffed while moving away from him and holding a hand out to his mother. "Hello Mrs. Weasley, I'm Temperance. I know we've met before, though we've never been introduced."

"Oh. Absolutely, you're Edward Aberle's daughter are you not?" Molly smiled while taking the girls hand but pulling her in for a hug rather than shaking the offered appendage.

"Yes, I am. The good twin, as your son so perfectly referenced at the most in-opportune moment." Temperance shot George a small glare making Molly laugh outright.

"That's how he and Fred are you know. No sense for anything but themselves. I raised four perfectly decent boys, and then, those two." Molly smiled. "C'mon I'll take you out back with everyone else and you can meet them as well."

Temperance only nodded her head and smiled while Molly guided her by her arm and out the back door, leaving George behind scratching his head.

* * *

The night was beautiful. The newest Mrs. Weasley's sister Samantha had set up the backyard of the Burrow to not only hold the wedding, but the reception as well. There were several round tables, covered in a beautiful white cloth, sprawled out across the yard.

Temperance only knew about a dozen of the people at the event personally, although she could remember most of them who had went to school with her. Really, all of that didn't matter, she was too preoccupied with George and her friends to even really care about everything else that was going on around her.

"I love these lights, Sabrina's sister is a genius." Angelina Johnson remarked while staring up above them into the night sky. Her chair was placed so close to Fred's that he had his arm around her shoulders. He too was looking up at the lighted stars that seemed to float only a few feet from the celebrations.

"It's a simple charm really. But one must admit, the effect is rather breathtaking." Hermione replied from Temperance's right side, she too took a moment to look up at the source of their light for the evening.

"Women." Temperance heard Ron mutter under his breath before making a loud 'oomph' sound as Hermione elbowed him in his ribs. "What was that for?"

"Honestly Ronald, grow up and don't be so dense." Hermione said while rolling her eyes. This made Temperance give a deep laugh, George looked at her with a quirked eyebrow questioning the outburst.

She shrugged. "It's nothing really, I can just fully appreciate the fact that they were like that the whole time I remember them in school. Now, they're in love, and it's like nothing changed."

"That's because they were in love then too and they wouldn't bloody admit it." Ginny smiled with a laugh. She was directly across the table from Temperance so she got the quick flash of romanticism that instantly hit Temperance's eyes then went away with Ron's next words.

"Oh sod off."

"Sometimes I wonder about you little brother." Fred stated with a smile.

"I thought you would have learned how to talk to women by now." George finished his twin's thought, as they always did. Ron looked as if he was going to make a retort but upon seeing the look he was getting from his kid sister, and knowing that she had a wand somewhere on her person, he instead grabbed a chocolate pastry off of the table in front of him and stuffed it in his mouth.

This made Temperance laugh harder. "Oh, dear sweet Merlin. I love you guys."

"Well that's good to know!" George replied with a laugh of his own, throwing his arm around her shoulders. She quickly turned to him.

"Oh, my apologies George I was only talking about Hermione and Ginny." Temperance stated with a smirk.

"I would be offended, but I know you're kidding. It's impossible for anyone to resist the kind of charm that Fred and I possess. Especially the ladies." George added a smirk of his own into the conversation.

"Which is exactly why you had to ask the help for a date to your brother's wedding. Because no one else would have you?" She teased.

"Nope, because no one else was worth getting this dressed up for." he smiled, his sentence making Angelina lean across the table to Temperance.

"He's right you know. You better be careful, it was those kinds of charming words that I fell for. Before you know it, they weasel their way right into your heart and you can't get rid of them." Her words made everyone at the table smile a bit.

"I'll make sure to keep that in mind."

* * *

"Thanks again for coming with me tonight Temperance." George smiled a bit, giving her hand a squeeze. After the reception was over and all the guests had left, George had walked his date back out to where they could apparate to her home. Temperance had told him that he didn't need to take her all the way back to her home but he had insisted.

"It was my pleasure really." The two of them walked in a comfortable silence the rest of the way up to the front door. He was still holding her left hand in his right as she stopped on the porch outside of her home. They were standing face to face only a few inches separated the two of them, she was looking up at his towering frame. She could tell that George wanted to say something, but it seemed as if he was trying to choke it back. "You okay George?"

"Yeah I'm great. Goodnight Tempe." He smiled down at her before leaning down and giving her a swift kiss on her cheek. As he pulled away he tried to turn and walk away but she hadn't yet let go of his hand. Her next move took a split-second decision but she was sure she knew what she was doing.

She pulled his body back toward hers with their still attached hands. Leaning up on her tiptoes so that she could reach him, she kissed him soundly on the mouth, letting her lips linger there for a few moments, but not really giving him the time to come out of his shocked state and return her motions.

After lowering herself back down to her normal height, and dropping his hand, she smiled up at his still surprised face as she backed towards the front door. "You know, I think Angelina may have been right." Her smile widened at her words and the look that George had on his face. "Goodnight George. See you at work in the morning."

The young girl managed to slip into the door and leave a very happy yet confused George Weasley on her front doorstep. All in all, the night had been fun and entertaining to say the least. Yes, there would definitely be something for her and Ginny to talk about the next morning at work.

At that moment she didn't know if she was more excited for the girl talk, or for the fact that in a few hours, she'd get to see George's beautiful smile again.


	10. Chapter 10

Of Tarot Cards and Joke Shops

* * *

Summary: Set after the final battle, Our favorite characters continue on with their lives and meet new people along the way. Focuses on several cannon couples as well as a George/OC. Mainly a fluffy romance to read for fun! A bit AU due to the lack of death for Fred, Remus and Tonks.

* * *

Disclaimer: Oh, how I would love to own Harry Potter . . . but I am not Jo so don't turn me in!

* * *

Author's note: Hey kids! Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm glad you are all enjoying the story! I have some big plans for Mr. Malfoy in the future, I can't have him stuck in perpetual sadness over Moon ;)

* * *

Chapter Ten

* * *

The next morning Temperance walked into 93 Diagon Alley with a smile. She had been trying not to think too much into the previous night, hoping that George was happy with her split-second decision and that she hadn't read his flirtations incorrectly. The fact that she knew that the twins always showed up at least an hour after she and Ginny would get to work was a bit relieving. Someone was going to need to fill Ginny in, and that someone would have to be her.

Just as she had expected, Ginny was standing behind the counter shuffling through paperwork and re-straightening the counter when she first caught glimpse of her. "Morning Ginny."

"Good morning Tempe! How did last night go eh?" The younger girl asked not wasting any time.

"Oh, whatever do you mean Gin?" Temperance asked nonchalantly while walking behind the counter herself.

"I mean, George definitely took you home last night. So, what did he do?" Ginny asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Temperance shrugged. "He walked me to the door, kissed my cheek, and told me goodnight." Truthfully that was all _he _had done. He hadn't even kissed her back due to what she was hoping was shock.

"I'm not buying it. You seem too happy for a kiss on the cheek." Ginny stated, lips poised thoughtfully. "You're holding out on me."

Temperance gave a good laugh. "You're right, I am."

"Well?"

"Technically, that was all he did. I may, however, have kissed him." Temperance said while looking up in the air, acting as innocent as possible.

"Oh really? And how did that go?" Ginny questioned with a large grin.

Temperance returned the facial expression that was being given to herself. "I think I surprised him. I didn't really give him time to think about it before I snuck into the house."

"You kissed him and walked away?" Ginny wondered aloud to her friend.

"Yeah. I'm not saying it was the most thought out of plans." Temperance shrugged.

"I'm sure things will be fine Tempe, it's clear that he likes you." She was trying to reassure her. She was certain that George did in fact have feelings for her. After all, he was her brother, she should know at least that much about him. Plus, with the twins it wasn't hard to tell when they liked someone. They tended to be straightforward when it came to coupling.

Both girls turned at the sound of the bells on the front door to the shop. Temperance's face instantly turned into a smile when she noticed Draco walking into the shop. He returned her smile while walking over to where the two girls were standing. "Good morning Draco. What are you doing here?"

"Good morning Tempe, Ginny." He paused as Ginny gave him a small smile and wave before he continued on. "I found out some information on Moon and the others. I would have just owled you, but seeing as how I know where you are this time of day, I figured I would just come tell you in person." He said while moving to give the older girl a hug.

Temperance returned his hug and gave him the usual kiss on the cheek before pulling away. "Okay. Is it good or bad?"

"A little of both." Draco stated.

"Should we wait for the twins to get here?" Ginny questioned the two other occupants of the room.

"I would but I don't think they've quite warmed up to me as much as you and Luna have." Draco said with a small sigh. "I'd like to escape the joke shop with my life in tact if at all possible."

Ginny and Temperance both let out a giggle at his words. "They may not be the most fond of you Draco, but I can assure you that with the talk that Temperance had with them, they won't be messing with you anytime soon."

"Oh really? And what did you tell them?" Draco asked his closest friend.

"Not much. Just that if they didn't behave themselves when you're around that Ginny's hexes weren't the only ones they need be afraid of. Apparently she's got a few good ones." Temperance smirked while Draco shuddered.

Ginny laughed at Draco's involuntary movement. "He should know. He's been on the receiving end of a few."

"Oh. Well then." Temperance tried to hold back her smile at the grimace that was crossing his features. "So, anyway. What did you find out."

At her words Draco went back into his earlier stance. The news he had to give was mostly good, but the bad? Well the bad was _really_ bad. "Right then. Well, first off you were right about Adrian and Collin. They're definitely planning something very Dark Lord oriented. I'm not sure what they're planning, but it's something. Unfortunately you were also right about Moon being a part of it. I seen her out in London yesterday, I tried to talk to her but she told me that she didn't have time to talk to muggle lovers."

Draco's face didn't fall quite as much as it usually did when it came to Moon. Temperance wasn't sure why, but she was beginning to think that he was coming to grips with the fact that Moon wasn't going to be coming back to him as the girl that he loved before; if she came back to him at all. Sure, he had loved her, but at some point everyone must realize that sometimes the one you love just isn't the right person for you. Temperance was hoping that he had figured this out and that he would move on to someone else. Someone much better for him and his new life on the light side.

"I'm sorry Draco. I know you love her sweetie, I wish I could knock some sense in to her." Temperance stated setting her hand on top of his that was resting on the counter.

"No really. It's okay. I _loved_ her, I've learned to get over it. Honestly." Draco said with a small smile. "Anyway, _that_ was the bad news. There's still the good news to get too."

"Wait. It gets better?" Ginny asked quickly. She had thought that surely that had been the good news.

"Yeah. Apparently from where they stand right now, there are less than a dozen of them. I also don't think that they have any structured plans yet. I think they're still trying to figure out who amongst them is going to be the leader and who is going to decide what they do. Maybe we can get lucky and they'll just fight and kill each other." Draco said with a big smile.

"Draco, we are just not that lucky." Temperance stated while rolling her eyes. "Any ideas on a headquarters so we can keep an eye on them?"

"From what I can tell, most of what they are doing is coming out of Adrian's house. It's relatively close to our mansion so I've noticed a bit of things going on over there." Draco answered.

"So we need to keep an eye on them and get a better list of the numbers so we'll know what we're up against." Ginny stated while looking to the door as she heard the bells chime again. A nice looking witch who looked to be in about her 30's walked into the shop and began looking at the trick wands set up by the door.

"Well, I guess this conversation's over." Draco smiled. "I'll see you tonight at dinner?"

"Absolutely. I want to ask your father a few things anyway." Temperance said while nodding her head.

"Okay. Good seeing you again Ginny!" Draco stated with a genuine smile. Temperance was right, he was adjusting to his new non-evil life fairly well.

"You too Draco." Ginny replied, returning his smile. He waved at both of the girls before walking out of the store. Ginny moved to go see if the customer needed any help.

Before Temperance could make it to the door to the supply room, she heard the door bell ring again. She could hear the twins talking before she even turned around to see who had walked into the shop.

"Did we just see Malfoy leaving here?" George questioned with a deep frown. He has shot the question to Ginny but it was Temperance who answered him.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" She smiled sweetly at him, a promise of pain in his future should he answer incorrectly shown in her eyes.

"Well, he's probably not the best bloke to have around for business." Fred answered with a shrug. He and George were now standing in front of the counter which Temperance was still standing behind.

"Maybe not. But he's helping us. You should show him a little bit of respect if nothing else but for that fact alone." Temperance stated while crossing her arms and staring up at the two much taller boys.

"Why do you always take up for him Tempe?" George ran a hand through his hair pulling it back momentarily, letting her get a glimpse of the hole where his ear used to be.

"Because he's my friend George. He's been my friend longer than the two of you have." She said her voice raising just enough for the twins to know that she meant business.

"Look Temperance, it's hard for us to forget what he's done to us. What his _family_ has done to us. Sometimes I think there's something about him that might be blocking your judgment on him." Fred answered with an apologetic smile.

"Yeah. For all we know there's something going on between the two of you that's making you side with him." George stated, still a bit angry about the whole situation.

"Really George? You of all people should know better that. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a job to get to." And without another glance at the twins she turned and walked straight to the supply room.

"Way to go idiot." Ginny stated as she walked past the twins and behind the counter.

"Which one of us are you talking to?" Fred asked while scratching his head.

"Both of you. But mostly the one who just accused the girl who kissed him last night of liking another man. Bloody idiot." She huffed while rolling her eyes at them. Perhaps George had been drinking this morning? Whatever the case may be, she hoped he had a good explanation up his sleeve because she doubted that Temperance was very happy about what had just happened.


	11. Chapter 11

Of Tarot Cards and Joke Shops

* * *

Summary: Set after the final battle, Our favorite characters continue on with their lives and meet new people along the way. Focuses on several cannon couples as well as a George/OC. Mainly a fluffy romance to read for fun! A bit AU due to the lack of death for Fred, Remus and Tonks.

* * *

Disclaimer: Oh, how I would love to own Harry Potter . . . but I am not Jo so don't turn me in!

* * *

Author's note: Here ya go kids. A new chapter for your reading enjoyment.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

* * *

"_Both of you. But mostly the one who just accused the girl who kissed him last night of liking another man. Bloody idiot." She huffed while rolling her eyes at them. Perhaps George had been drinking this morning? Whatever the case may be, she hoped he had a good explanation up his sleeve because she doubted that Temperance was very happy about what had just happened._

"I suppose I should apologize then, yeah?" George questioned while looking between his two siblings.

"That would be the smart decision. A smarter decision would be that the next time you have a thought; keep it to yourself." Ginny huffed before turning away from her twin brothers and going back to shuffling papers.

"Right then. Off to certain doom I go." George sighed before making his own way to the supply room. He opened the door and peaked into the room cautiously. He had learned as a child that a scorned witch was never someone that you wanted to surprise or piss off further so he was trying to keep his wits about him.

Looking around, Temperance was no where in his line of sight from the door so he walked into the room and began to look for her. He had to admit, he was happy that they had hired her if for nothing else other than the fact that he could actually walk through the room. A few months ago this never would have been possible.

After walking past a few rows of shelves covered in his own products, George found Temperance at the far end of an isle arranging some Wonder Witch products. He couldn't tell if she was upset, or angry, but he could tell that she wasn't her normal self; and it was his fault.

"Hey Tempe…" George tested his words, seeing what she would say to him.

"Yes George, can I help you?" She questioned, her tone not as pleasant as it usually was.

"I'm sorry Tempe." He watched her as she continued to move products on the shelf, seemingly ignoring him.

"Sorry for what?" she asked with a shrug. George gave a sigh and reached for her hands, pulling them and her towards him so that she was facing him.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk. I shouldn't have said what I did. I know that you don't like Malfoy, I just, I don't trust him. I care about you Tempe, I don't want him to hurt you." He held her hands while he spoke to her, although she still wasn't looking him in the eye.

She finally looked at him while getting ready to speak. "You need to learn to trust him. A lot of what we're doing is going to be revolved around him."

"I don't know that I can."

"Baby steps? Come to lunch with us tomorrow? It'll be just me, you, him and Luna." Temperance asked looking up into his eyes for the first time since they had started their conversation. He could see flecks of something dark in her eyes; he had hurt her feelings. He was going to have to do something to make up for it.

"I suppose I could give it a try: for you." He smiled down at her before pulling her into a hug. He rested his head on top of hers, not letting her go. After a moment he felt her wrap her arms around his waist to return the hug. "I believe I forgot to give you something last night, by the way."

"And what would that be?" She asked pulling away just enough to look up at him. He felt like less of a git as he noticed that she was smiling.

Rather than answer the question that she had posed to him he mirrored her own actions from the night before; he moved his right hand up to her cheek and leaned down, capturing her lips with his own. She responded to him quickly, making sure that he knew that he had been forgiven for what he had said.

He pulled away quicker than what she would have liked, but his hand still rest on her cheek, the thumb rubbing small circle patterns on her skin. "Wait, did you just ask me out on a double date with Draco and Luna?"

They both laughed at his question, his hand dropped from her face, but their arms were still around one another. "I seriously doubt that Draco and Luna will be going on a date anytime soon. I just trust her more than anyone. I've known her the longest."

"Makes sense. I trust Fred the most and I've know him the longest" He smiled down at her while she shook her head at him, laughing at his words. "Come to dinner with me tonight?"

"I can't, tonight's the Aberle/Malfoy family dinner." Temperance answered with a small frown.

"Yes because Lucius Malfoy is much better dinner company than I am." The older boy joked with a scoff.

"I wish I had a choice, but I really don't. This was something that we decided to do as a family." She shrugged.

"It's okay, another night?"

"Well, you do know where to find me during the day time to ask if I'm free so I think we can manage to work that out some time this week." She smiled at him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do."

"Yeah, wouldn't want your boss catching us fooling around back here now would we?" George said while moving away from Temperance, taking a few steps back.

She looked over at him and shook her head. "You know, for some reason, I really don't think that he would mind."

* * *

Temperance and George walked out of the joke shop hand-in-hand on their way to lunch with Draco and Luna. The night before had been a total bust when it came to learning new information on Moon and the others. Lucius didn't seem to know anything about this new generation of kids. She wasn't sure how they were really going to figure anything out.

"Remember to be polite George." Temperance smiled while looking over at him as they walked.

"I'm going to try Tempe, I promise." George stated with a sigh. "The things I go through for you woman, honestly."

"You know, I really hope he was joking, other wise I may have to hex him myself." The couple were interrupted by Luna's usual dreamy voice.

"Hello Luna!" Temperance stated brightly while letting go of George's hand so that she could hug her long-time friend.

"It's good to see you again Tempe, and you as well George." the younger girl replied after returning the hug that had been given to her.

"Have you ran into Draco yet?" Temperance questioned while looking around a bit to see if he had shown yet. She wasn't 100% sure that he was going to show at all. The night before she had told him that George would be joining them for lunch and he seemed a bit skeptical of the idea. It probably had something to do with their past, she was sure. The thing was that both men were very important to her, and if they both wanted to keep her around, they were going to have to learn to like one another.

"Yes, he's already inside. We ran into Harry and Ron, so he's talking to them." was Luna's reply. Temperance was grateful for it. It surprised her a bit to realize that as close as the Weasley family was, some of them, like Ron and Ginny, had forgiven Draco for his past, while others, like Fred and George, had not.

The three of them walked into Luna and Temperance's usual meeting spot, Clearwater's Café. Temperance looked around the room until she spotted Draco's white-blonde hair sitting at a table in the corner, then pulled Luna and George in his direction. She could only hope that this would all go well.

* * *

"I've been watching Adrian's house the past couple of days, I've seen no more than eight different people going in and out on a regular basis." Draco stated while looking over at Harry who was taking notes in his scribbled handwriting.

"Did you get close enough to see who any of them are?" Ron questioned, his mouth full of food as usual.

Draco gave him a small look of disdain before answering. "The only one that I recognized is a girl who's last name is Downs. She was a Slytherin, a year or two ahead of you two." He said while pointing at George and Temperance who had their hands linked under the table.

"And the rest?" Luna asked while looking at Draco out of the corner of her eye.

"I'm not sure. I think most of them are our age, a couple of them a little older. If they did go to Hogwarts they weren't in Slytherin so I'm not sure who they are." He shrugged.

"So I guess I should come over and check it out then? I'd probably have the best of luck out of all of us at recognizing them." Temperance stated while shaking her head. "This is stressing me out."

George leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the side of her temple. "It's okay Tempe, we'll figure this out."


	12. Chapter 12

Of Tarot Cards and Joke Shops

* * *

Summary: Set after the final battle, Our favorite characters continue on with their lives and meet new people along the way. Focuses on several cannon couples as well as a George/OC. Mainly a fluffy romance to read for fun! A bit AU due to the lack of death for Fred, Remus and Tonks.

* * *

Disclaimer: Oh, how I would love to own Harry Potter . . . but I am not Jo so don't turn me in!

* * *

Author's note: Thanks to those of you who have been reviewing! I'm glad that you're enjoying the story! Sorry about this chapter being so short and it taking so long to get out! I hate it when authors do this to me so I know how you feel! Hopefully the next chpater comes out much faster!

* * *

Chapter Twelve

* * *

Temperance knocked on the door the flat that George and Fred Weasley shared in Muggle London. During the past week she had come quite accustomed to the comfy interiors of the twins' shared home. Tonight was the fourth night that George had invited her over for dinner. Of course, he never cooked, but the couple did usually enjoy whatever form of muggle take-out they could come upon.

He had surprised her with his knowledge of the muggle world. Sure, his home was in muggle London, but she hadn't expected him to be so wise to it. Most of her knowledge of the muggle world had come from the year that she spent hiding out from Voldemort. Mostly she had fallen in love with the different varieties of music. There were a lot of things that she hadn't learned however.

"Hey Tempe." George smiled as he opened the barrier to his home, welcoming her inside. After entering the room and closing the door behind her he made a quick move to hug her. Temperance welcomed his warm embrace and encircled his shoulders with her own arms, returning the friendly gesture.

"Hi darling. How are you this evening." Temperance questioned him as she pulled out of his grasp.

"Better, now that I get to see your smiling face." He replied, causing a slight color to rise in her cheeks. He knew the exact things to say to her to make her blush. Honestly, he knew the exact things to say at all times. The two of them always seemed to have a great chemistry with one another and they got on really well. For that, she was glad, he was her boyfriend after all.

"I know exactly how you feel." She smiled as he led her into the dining room of the flat. "Ooooh you know me too well George!"

He chuckled at the smile in her voice. A few weeks prior he had learned how much she loved pizza. Not something completely common in the wizarding world, but he was learning about all of the muggle things that she was fond of. As such, he had pizza ready for her this evening for dinner. "So I take it you like it then?"

"You are the absolute best boyfriend ever!" She said with a laugh while giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before sitting down at the table.

He laughed under his breath, "If I had known it only took pizza to get you this excited, I'd have bought some sooner."

The young couple enjoyed their delicious dinner with one another, conversing with one another as they did so. This was George's favorite part of a relationship, spending time with someone, getting to know them. He had learned so much about Temperance since he had met her, he was beginning to feel like he had known her all along. One could only hope that Temperance was learning just as much about him.

"I hate to end this wonderful evening, but I have some spying to do." Temperance said with a frown as the couple had began to get up from the table.

"Spying?"

"Yeah, I'm going to Draco's to keep an eye on Pucey's place. He said that they've been there the past couple of nights so I'm going to see if they show up and if I can figure out who any of them are." Temperance answered him after pushing her chair back in, under the table.

"Do you really think it's a good idea for you to go snooping around by yourself?" He was worried about her. And with good reason. From what they were gathering, not one of the kids whom they thought were in this new generation of death Easters would even think for a moment before killing her. They would just take her out and then hide the body and no one would ever know any different.

Her shoulders raised in a small shrug. "I'm not going to be by myself. Draco's going with me." she answered.

"Draco. Great. Because that's the guy I want to have to trust with your life." George stated while rolling his eyes. Honestly she had expected worse. Draco and George were trying their best to get along, Draco was excelling in this while George faltered some. He was actually trying though, and that, in her opinion, was better than nothing.

"You could just come with me, if you want." She reached over for his hand to pull him closer to her. Complying with her movements, George moved so that his arms were circled around her waist.

He looked down at her as he spoke. "And how would that help anything?"

"Because you could come and keep me company and keep an eye on me silly." Temperance said with a sigh, resting her head on his chest.

George squeezed her a bit to let her know that he was listening to what she had to say. "I suppose you have a point. Draco won't mind?"

"So now you care about his feelings eh?" She joked while pulling away from him again.

"Ah well. I know that you do, so I guess that I should." George stated while scratching his head, making her laugh at him.

"Are you coming or not then?"

* * *

George looked to his right where his girlfriend was standing, Draco Malfoy on her other side. For a moment he wondered why he had agreed to come out here in the first place. Then, however he remembered that accompanying her on this trip was his own way of making sure that she was safe. His way of making sure that Draco didn't double-cross the beautiful girl next to him.

They had been there for around an hour and they hadn't yet seen anyone arrive at the Pucey house except for Warrington. Draco had informed the couple when they arrived that the house had a anti-apparation charm around it and that the apparation point was directly in front of the driveway. So they sat hiding in the shadows, with a perfect view of anyone who would apparate to the spot.

Just as Temperance thought that maybe the night was going to be useless, she hear a loud 'CRACK' echo out into the darkness. A sigh escaped her lips as she looked to see who had apparated in. It was only Moon. They already knew that _she_ was involved that didn't help at all. As that thought crossed her mind, the unmistakable sound echoed again.

Finally a face they didn't know. "Who is that?" George asked, looking over at Temperance.

"Janis Downs, Slytherin, two years ahead of us." She replied while moving her finger, motioning between herself and George.

"Bloody Slytherin lot." George huffed just as another person appeared before their eyes. "Wait I know that one."

"Of course you do George, he was your roommate. Kenneth Towler." Temperance stated, moving her hand to rest on his arm, a small comforting gesture. That had to be painful for him. Someone that he had been in school with, had been friends with since they were 11 turning out to be one of the people they were supposed to be fighting. "I'm sorry sweetie."

"That's nothing compared to you love, he was my friend sure, but at least it's not Fred. I can't imagine how hard this is on you." George smiled over at his girlfriend, letting her know that he was alright.

Draco rolled his eyes at the pair. He loved Temperance, sure, but these two could be just too mushy at times. He was happy that she had found happiness though. George seemed to keep her spirits up, and seeing as how she may have to off her own sister in the near future, that was a good thing.

The three people who had apparated in moments ago, had already begun to walk into the front doors of Adrian Pucey's home when three more took their place. All three pairs of eyes hiding in the shadows turned back to what they were supposed to have their attention on, looking to see if Temperance really did know as many people at Hogwarts as she had claimed.

"Sarah Jameson, Ravenclaw, older; Chris Summers, Hufflepuff, younger; Mandy Brocklehurst, Ravenclaw, younger." Temperance uttered looking out ahead of herself.

"I don't even want to know how you do this." Draco said with a small laugh.

"I'm good with people Draco. Clearly, seeing as how I'm one of the few people on the planet that can deal with you." She smiled sweetly, batting her eyelashes at him as she spoke. He rolled his eyes again, and giving her a look that clearly stated _'Whatever, you know I'm awesome'_, before turning his attention back to what was in front of him.

He pointed to where the three people had just been standing. "There's one more."

"Zacharias Smith." It wasn't Temperance who spoke this time, it was George. "That idiot? That's who has their back? What are they thinking?"

"Clearly they're not thinking too hard." Draco stated. "That guys a complete and utter moron."

Temperance looked between the two guys as George turned his head toward Draco and spoke. "You know Draco, I think you and I may get along just fine."


	13. Chapter 13

Of Tarot Cards and Joke Shops

* * *

Summary: Set after the final battle, Our favorite characters continue on with their lives and meet new people along the way. Focuses on several cannon couples as well as a George/OC. Mainly a fluffy romance to read for fun! A bit AU due to the lack of death for Fred, Remus and Tonks.

* * *

Disclaimer: Oh, how I would love to own Harry Potter . . . but I am not Jo so don't turn me in!

* * *

Author's note: Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It's kinda just a filler chapter but oh wells, at least I got it out really fast! I'm really excited about all of you that are adding this story and myself to your alerts! I would love more reviews though *hint hint* hahaha

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

Ginny stood behind the counter of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, looking out into the shop. It was getting later in the year and she was beginning to miss how busy the shop would get during the summertime. Sure, they still had a lot of customers, adults buying things to owl to their children in Hogwarts, or kids who had not yet gone to school, but it just wasn't the same.

She was beginning to wonder why George and Fred even needed her there in the first place. Then she remembered that her older brothers, as invested in the business as they were, rarely found the time to pull themselves out of the testing room upstairs to even get into the business side of things. That had been the reason they had hired Temperance after all.

Temperance, who had finally gotten the store room in order and made sure that everything was as it needed to be, was now in charge of keeping all of the stores records and inventory in order. Not that she minded. Her days were fairly easy, keeping track of the books barely even called for a thought process from her. After all, she had been doing the same things in her fathers shop since she was a little girl.

She hadn't realized how much working in her parents' quidditch shop would actually have prepared her for her job. Of course, one would have to admit that working in a shop in Diagon Alley hadn't been her dream job. She knew from a young age that she'd be in charge of Quality Quidditch Supplies at some point, whenever her father retired, so she learned as much as she could while growing up.

"Ginny have you seen your brothers this morning?" Temperance asked, sticking her head out of the supply room.

"Fred is upstairs, I haven't seen George come in yet." The younger girl answered while turning back around to address a customer. Temperance stepped out of the store room and began to make her way up to the twins' testing room. She cautiously knocked on the door, knowing that occasionally they would be blowing something up just for fun. After a few moments, and hearing footsteps walking towards the door, the door opened to reveal the smiling face of her lover's identical copy.

"Hey Fred." She smiled at the ginger haired boy, he opened the door further inviting her in.

"Hey Tempe, I was needing a second brain for a minute, mind if I borrow yours?" He asked while turning around and walking towards a table in the middle of the room.

"So long as I don't have to remove it from my head, it's yours to borrow." She laughed at him.

He chuckled while turning his eyes back towards her. "I don't think my brother would be very happy with me if I were to remove your brain Tempe."

"Ah, now there you have a point." She smiled. "Where is that fool anyway?"

"I'm not sure. He was checking on something in Hogsmead, but he should have been back by now." Fred shrugged his shoulders. "You know how he is, probably got lost or something."

"That's the truth. So what do you need help with?"

"Well, we're working on these books that are going to be replica's of student books for Hogwarts, but the inside insults the reader." Fred said while motioning toward the stack of books on the table.

"So basically you trade one out with whomever you're trying to prank and Merlin forbid the hilarity that ensues if they're asked to read aloud." Temperance stated while reaching a hand out and placing it on one of the books in front of her, a smile bright on her face.

"There's the tricky part, we want to charm it so that they _can't_ stop reading it once they realize what it says. Otherwise, not quite as funny. As for right now, I just can't figure out how to pull it off." Fred stated while shrugging his shoulders.

"You boys have put a lot of thought into this no?" Temperance questioned opening the book and laughing at what it had to say about herself. "_Temperance Aberle is a bookish know-it-all who probably doesn't even know what fresh air smells like. You remind me of Hermione Granger, ginger-haired boyfriend and all._" She laughed outright at that. "Dear Merlin Fred, I love this thing!"

Fred too was laughing as Temperance finished her reading. He agreed, the books were pretty funny. "Yes, so now I just have to figure out how to work it out so you have to read it, no matter what."

"I have an idea." Temperance stated while shrugging her shoulders.

"Spill it."

"Before the Imperious curse, there was a low-grade charm that was kind of the same. It worked pretty well, but it has it's limits." Temperance stated while running a hand through her hair, thinking about what the old charm had been.

"Wouldn't that be illegal?" Fred quirked his brow, it wasn't as if he minded breaking the law but he would hate for someone to get seriously hurt because of one of their jokes.

"Well, not exactly. We could make a charm that's like that, but have fail-safes on it. Like, it only lasts for a few minutes and one can't perform any kind of bodily harm while under the charm. It could work, but I'd have to spend some time looking up how to go about the right way to work the charm over." She sighed it would be hard work, but it could probably be done.

"You mean, make up our own version of the charm that's completely safe and won't actually hurt anyone?" Fred questioned while scratching his head.

"Yep! Absolutely. I can help you guys work on it if you want, you know, three heads are better than two." She laughed while nodding her head.

"That sounds like a great idea actually! Hermione says that you're brilliant with charms!" He was excited about this. He knew that he and his brother had hired this girl for a reason. Then again, maybe the reason they had hired her had more to do with George thinking she was cute than her actual intelligence.

Both occupants of the room turned toward the door which Temperance had entered only a few minutes before as they heard it begin to creak open. George, with a large goofy grin on his face stepped through the door and greeted two of the most important people in his life. "Hello darling." He moved to Temperance and gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek then turned to his brother. "What are the two of you doing?"

"Tempe was helping me try to figure out a charm for our little issues with the latest project." Fred said while giving his brothers girlfriend a wink.

"Oh. And how was that coming along?" George looked to the girl standing next to him.

"I know what kind of charm I need, I just have to figure out how to pull it off." She smiled. It had been a long time since she had been given some kind of problem to solve so she was rather excited about it actually.

"Hey wait. How did your appointment go this morning?" Fred questioned his copy.

"Appointment? I thought you said that he was going to Hogsmead?" Temperance questioned looking between the two boys.

"I had an appointment _in _Hogsmead Tempe." George said while shaking his head. "Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted by my insanely beautiful girlfriend, I was going to say, we got it."

"We got it?" Fred asked, the excitement showing all over his face.

"Yes! We take control of it in three weeks." His face echoed the excitement of his brother's.

The two boys began to dance around the room a bit, being silly, celebrating their conquest. After two full minutes of them dancing and singing Temperance began to wonder what they were really talking about. "Hello? Anyone want to fill in the clueless girl here?"

Both boys turned and looked at her quickly. "Sorry Temperance. We're buying out Zonko's Joke shop! Setting up a second store in Hogsmead." George was the one who answered her, Fred was too busy still humming the tune they had been singing moments before.

"And how exactly are we pulling that off?" her eyebrow raised of it's own accord, emphasizing her question.

"Well, we're going to split up actually." Fred stated.

"Yeah, you and I are going to keep an eye on things around here…." George began.

"…And Ginny and myself are going to work on things in Hogsmead." Fred finished his brothers sentence.

"Oh, and we'll be hiring a new person for each store to help us out." George added after he had thought for a moment.

"You boys do realize that there's going to be some hard work involved in this right?" Temperance asked, she wasn't sure those two were capable of real hard work. She hadn't seen them do anything outside of joke around and be complete fools since she met them.

"Well love," George said putting his arm around her shoulders "how exactly do you think we got this place started?" A look of realization instantly crossed Temperance's features before she reached up on her tiptoes and gave her boyfriend a quick kiss.

"You're right. I never thought about that. I apologize."

"It's okay Tempe, you're not the first person to doubt my abilities." George stated with a smile.

Fred thought it was the perfect time for a topic change. "So, who are we going to hire then?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Of Tarot Cards and Joke Shops**

**

* * *

**

Summary: Set after the final battle, Our favorite characters continue on with their lives and meet new people along the way. Focuses on several cannon couples as well as a George/OC. Mainly a fluffy romance to read for fun! A bit AU due to the lack of death for Fred, Remus and Tonks.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Oh, how I would love to own Harry Potter . . . but I am not Jo so don't turn me in!**

**

* * *

**

Author's note: Thanks for all of you adding this story to your story alerts! I'm glad you guys are liking it =)

* * *

**Ah. Also, now I must apologize for taking so long to get this chapter out… I lost a really good friend about a week ago so writing has been my last priority. It's also really short but I wanted to give you an update. I hope to have the next one done up much faster!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

"**You're coming to lunch with us today right Gin?" Temperance asked the younger girl as she walked up to her behind the counter. It had been three days since Temperance had offered to help the twins come up with a charm for their trick books. She had spent those three days in the store room, sitting behind her large desk, reading through old books trying to figure up the correct way to go about it. **

**She had also spent some time setting up a second set of records for the new shop in Hogsmead. The twins had decided that they would hire someone good with books for the Hogsmead shop, and keep Ginny out front. Also, they would hire someone to work the front of the Diagon Alley shop, so that Temperance could keep doing what she had been excelling at. **

"**Yes, of course." Ginny answered while turning toward her friend. "Wouldn't miss it. I love welcoming new sisters into the family." **

**Ginny winked at Temperance making her laugh. "Yeah, don't get any crazy ideas Gin." Temperance laughed.**

"**Fine, but you know how much I love not having to be the only girl anymore. I'm excited for Angelina and Fred." Ginny stated as her friend nodded.**

"**As am I." Fred had asked Angelina to marry him the prior evening and she had, of course, agreed. Like she had said at the wedding of Percy and Sabrina, those Weasley twins were rather irresistible. **

**Today, to celebrate, Angelina, Temperance, Ginny, Hermione, and Luna would be going to lunch so they could all be the girls that they were and discuss how Fred had went about proposing and Angelina could gush about how happy she was. Even though they were in the midst of what might be a crazy battle, one still had to be happy about two people in love.**

**Speaking of a battle. Temperance hadn't even thought about what had been going on with her sister in nearly a week. After they had figured out who all of the people were that had been showing up regularly to the Pucey house, they told their other friends and then left it alone. They hadn't even really discussed the next steps of the process amongst themselves. **

**But that was for another day. Today was a day of celebration and girly excitement. I mean, who wouldn't be excited about their boyfriends twin asking his love to marry him? No one, that's who.**

"**I'm just saying, this is like three sisters up right? Well, and Hermione **_**hopefully**_** soon. I mean that's four brothers down, two to go!" Ginny laughed at the slightly panicked look on Temperance's face. She and George had been together for less than a month and Ginny was already planning their wedding.**

"**Don't you mean, four down and one to go? From what I hear, Charlie will never be married." Temperance stated with a laugh.**

"**Oh, I dare say you may be right on that one." Ginny said with a small chuckle. It was well known throughout the wizarding world that Charlie Weasley would most likely be a bachelor forever. Not because no one would have him, but because one woman just wasn't enough for him. Ginny continued to laugh at the thought. She couldn't imagine how anyone could find any of her brothers as that magnificent but she had been learning ****from her friends that her brothers seemed to be just fine in the relationship department.**

**Of course, there were plenty of people who didn't find Harry as the most attractive of men. But she had been in love with him since she was 12. That certainly wasn't going to change anytime soon. Not that she herself were in a rush to get married, she wasn't even legal yet in the wizarding world. **

"**We should be leaving soon though." Temperance stated while looking around to see if she could spot either of the twins. "I'll go tell the boys."**

"**Okay. Give George a kiss for me." Ginny winked then laughed as the older girl shot her a glare then went to the staircase to go find the twins.**

**After a few minutes of searching for the two boys she found them in their testing room. They were both leaning up against on of the desks, just talking. "Well you boys seem like you're awfully busy." She said while walking over towards the two of them.**

"**Oh, you know it love. So much to do!" George laughed, throwing his arm around her shoulders as she reached him. **

"**Yes, yes. Well, Ginny and I are leaving for lunch so you need to make your way downstairs and earn your paycheck." She said with a laugh. **

"**Whoa. Who died and made you boss of the shop?" Fred asked with a big grin.**

"**No one. I'm just acting boss in Ginny's absence." Temperance giggled before reaching up to give George a kiss on the cheek.**

"**Always with the cheek woman. Don't you love me more than that?" George questioned while throwing his hands up in the air in mock frustration.**

**Temperance laughed outright before looking at him "Meh, apparently not." She winked making Fred laugh as well.**

"**I hate you. I really do." George huffed and crossed his arms, pretending to be hurt. Temperance smiled at his childish antics. This was why she liked him. He was a total dork at all the most appropriate of times. He was just a big goof ball, full of fun. And, he was hers.**

**She stepped up in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down to her level. He unfolded his arms and enveloped her waist in them. Smiling up at him for a brief moment, she closed the space between them, joining their lips in what started out as a soft kiss. George pulled his arms tighter lifting her off of the ground a bit, causing their lips to crash harder against one another. **

**Before they could really get into enjoying each other, they were separated. "Okay kids, that's enough." Fred laughed, the look on George's face at being interrupted making him laugh even harder. **

"**He's right sweetie, I need to be going." Temperance smiled giving him another quick peck. **

"**Okay. See you when you get back." George smiled as she started walking toward the door.**

"**Yes, and tell my fiancé that I said hello." Fred winked, making her laugh.**

**

* * *

**

Temperance sat down at a table at Clearwater's Café that was already occupied by Hermione and Angelina. Ginny sat down next to her, making it so that Luna was the only one who wasn't yet present at the café. "Oh before I forget, your lover told me to tell you hi." Temperance stated to Angelina who just giggled.

"**So, lemme see the ring yeah?" Ginny said with a laugh, reaching her hand across the table so that Angelina could put her hand in it to show her the ring. "Wow, Ang, that's really pretty."**

"**Yeah, I was quite surprised that he could figure out what I would like. He's not the best shopper you know." Angelina laughed, pulling her hand back and showing it to Temperance as well.**

"**Ah, a little bird told me that Miss Bell had something to do with that." Temperance smiled with a wink. Angelina nodded her head, as if agreeing that it made sense. At that moment, Temperance looked at the odd spectacle that was walking in their direction. Her eyebrow quirked towards the heavens, as she looked, Ginny too noticing what was occurring behind where Hermione and Angelina were sitting.**

**Luna was walking into the café hand in hand with Draco who was beaming down at her, smiling more than Temperance had seen in a long time. "You see this too right?" Temperance leaned over and whispered to Ginny who nodded her head.**

"**I'll see you later Luna." Draco said as he and the young blonde reached the table. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek before looking to the rest of the girls. "And I'll see all of you lovely ladies later as well." **

**Temperance waved goodbye to him, the others still looking in a bit of shock. The girls were still getting used to a nice Draco, but it appeared as though Luna had gotten over it. Luna smiled as she sat down at the table, her usual dreamy smile seeming a bit more exuberant than usual.**

"**Not to take away from the reason why we came here," Hermione shot a glance at Angelina then to Luna "but when did you and Draco become so cozy?" **

**Luna looked to Hermione before she spoke. "Oh, we met up a few days ago in a shop in muggle London, both perplexed as to how we ended up at the same shop, neither of us realized how good of a time we were having until he asked me out for lunch."**

**Temperance beamed at her friend. She was excited that Luna was happy and that Draco had found someone that was much better for him than her sister ever could have been. "So are you dating now?" she asked her oldest friend.**

"**Yes, we are. Now, I believe that we have a wedding to discuss do we not?" Luna answered then looked back over to Angelina.**

"**Oh yes! I still can't believe that Fred asked, it's so not like him at all." Angelina laughed her eyes shining, anyone could tell that she was happy and in love. There was nothing better in the world than that.**


	15. Chapter 15

Of Tarot Cards and Joke Shops

* * *

Summary: Set after the final battle, Our favorite characters continue on with their lives and meet new people along the way. Focuses on several cannon couples as well as a George/OC. Mainly a fluffy romance to read for fun! A bit AU due to the lack of death for Fred, Remus and Tonks.

* * *

Disclaimer: Oh, how I would love to own Harry Potter . . . but I am not Jo so don't turn me in!

* * *

Author's note: Again, I'm sorry that it's been over a month since I've updated. I've still been writing but after my friend passed away, I was just pushed to write something completely different so I've been neglecting this story in order to write down what I've been feeling. Hopefully I've gotten most of that out now and I can focus on finishing this story. I'd like to have it finished before Valentines day… that's a month away! Hahaha Good luck to me!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

* * *

It was starting to happen again. Witches and Wizards all over the country were beginning to disappear. At first it was only a couple so not that many people were suspicious, but once the numbers started to reach the low teens things got hectic. People were beginning to fear that Voldemort had yet again returned to pay out his vengeance on Muggles and Muggle lovers alike.

Still, Temperance and her friends knew the truth. They knew that there hadn't been a new rise of Voldemort or even his old followers. These new attacks, the missing muggles and magic folk alike were because of her sister, Moon. Well, Moon and the ones who were following her. It was hard to believe, she actually had followers.

They still weren't sure how they were going to deal with it all. Deciding if they should just bust into Adrian's home and take them all out or figure out where their next attack was going to be and stop it. Then again, they didn't know what the group was planning so they really didn't have any way to know where they were going to strike next.

And just strolling into the Pucey's mansion would prove to be difficult as well. There was no way that they had been stupid enough to not put up some sort of ward around the home. They were dumb, but they weren't that dumb. At least one would surely have to think that they were smart enough to think of that.

Temperance had been behind the counter at the Diagon Ally shop for nearly two hours that day and not a single person had came through the door. It was strange, usually the place would be hopping with business. Even when Voldemort had returned the shop had been a busy place. It must have been because the shop at Hogsmead had just opened today. Everyone was probably in Hogsmead checking out the new shop, seeing what it was like. George and Fred had both went to the grand opening, with Ginny as well. They had left Temperance behind to run the Diagon Ally shop on her own.

Not that she minded, and clearly she wasn't going to be too busy to handle it all on her own. She had been around tidying the place up, making sure that the store was clean and things were neatly put away. Mrs. Weasley had stopped in the place the week before to visit her while the other three were working to get the Hogsmead shop opened. She was happy to see how well Temperance had cleaned the place up.

Then again, what loving mother wouldn't be happy that her son was with someone like Temperance. They would be few and far between that was for sure. She had been doing a good job of looking after George, especially since Fred had started spending so much time with Angelina. Fred had practically moved into her flat, leaving George alone most of the time, so Temperance had been spending even more time with him than ever.

Temperance looked up when she heard a loud _CRACK_ echo through the room. The only people that could apparate into the shop were the Weasley's, Harry and herself so she knew that it was going to be someone that she was familiar with. When her eyes met the sight of George in front of her, she was a bit taken back.

He looked pale, except for the few smudges of soot across the top of his nose and cheekbones. His hair was ruffled and out of place, even his clothes seemed like they had been tousled.

"George, what happened?" She asked dropping the book that she was holding and running to his side. He didn't look panicked, just slightly shocked.

His breaths were audible as she stood in silence waiting for him to answer her question. It took a few moments, but he finally gained the composure to answer her. "She burned down our flat Tempe."

"What are you talking about George?" Her eyebrow quirked immediately.

"Your sister. She burnt the flat." He answered while moving to sit down on the stairway. Temperance followed behind him, posing her question as she moved.

"Did anyone get hurt?" He shook his head and she sighed in relief. "How bad is it? How did you know it was her?"

"There's nothing left of the place, not a single thing. Except for this. It was magically hidden, like the front of The Leaky Cauldron, I was the only one who could see it." He handed her a piece of paper, which she took before sitting down next to him. "It was stuck on a post where the steps to the flats used to be."

Temperance opened the piece of paper and found a letter from her sister. "_I hope your boyfriend was inside, nothing would make me happier. If not, well, I'll get him next time. - Moon_" Temperance shook her head. "She's admitting that they're up to something. George we'll have to stop them soon."

He looked down at her, he could see her hands shaking, she was worried. "It's alright Tempe, we're okay. We'll get with the others tonight and we'll make a plan."

"It's not okay George. She wouldn't have went after you if you weren't with me. All of your stuff is gone, you don't have a home. Merlin, I feel so awful." She was tearing up, although she knew that she was supposed to be strong and fight her sister, she couldn't handle that someone was targeting George. She cared too much about him to see something happen to him.

"Look at me Tempe." He put his left hand on her cheek and pulled her face toward his own so that he could look her in the eye. "I'm okay. We're both alive. Sure Fred and I will have to replace our stuff but that's the key part, it can be replaced. As for somewhere to live, Fred has pretty much already moved in with Angelina and I can always go back to the Burrow."

"I'm so sorry George. I really am." She rested her forehead on his, trying to think of something to say. Even though he seemed calm, she hoped that her words would make herself feel better.

"Temperance, I love you, but you're completely over reacting right now." He kissed her nose before she pulled back, looking up at him. That was when he realized what he had said. It was true though, he loved her, that he wouldn't deny. He just wasn't sure if now was the best of times to tell her how he felt.

Her mind was running a mile a minute at his words, but she knew how she felt about him so that wasn't the issue. "Clearly, I love you too, hence the worry." She smiled at him, glad that they were both finally able to say how the felt. He pulled her in for a quick kiss before she separated from him and reached over, putting her hands on his knees. "How about, so that I don't have to worry about you until this is over, you can come stay with me?"

"With your parents?" He quirked his eyebrow. He hadn't actually ever been inside her home, which was slightly surprising but he couldn't imagine that her parents would allow him to come and live with her.

"No, Dad just bought me a really big place in Godric's Hollow. Moon doesn't know about it." She smiled before frowning. "Sorry I don't mean to flaunt my wealth."

George only shook his head at her. "I know you don't mean it. Besides, I've told you before, the Weasley family isn't nearly as poor as we were a few years ago."

"I know but still I feel awful about all of this. Say you'll come stay with me?" she smiled, leaning up and giving him a quick kiss.

"I guess I really don't have any other choice now do I?" He smirked, pulling her in for another kiss. This time the two of them kept their lips locked for a longer amount of time, though still not a long time at all.

He stood up and pulled her up after him, pulling her into a hug, holding onto her hips tightly. "Did you even make it to the grand opening?"

"Ah, yeah. We were there when Harry came to give us the news. It was going off well though. Fred headed back there when I came here." George replied.

"Okay well… I haven't finished moving all of my things yet so…" She left her sentence hanging in the air, wondering how she should finish it.

"Have you had any customers today?" He asked quickly, pulling out of her embrace and beginning to walk toward the front door.

She followed behind him. "Not a one." She sighed. He opened the front door and pulled out his wand, pointing it toward the sign hanging on the door. After speaking a few words the sign changed from reading 'open' to reading 'closed: join us at our other shop in Hogsmead'

"Then we'll close up and go finish moving your stuff then." He smiled at her. She smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"I'll need to do some shopping as well but the moving shouldn't take too long. You have to love shrinking charms" She replied, noting his smile.

"Whatever you need babe. I'll clearly need to do some shopping seeing as how these are the only clothes I have." He said with a chuckle. She was surprised that he could be so calm about it all. He had lost his home and nearly all of his belongings. He could tell that his cheerfulness was confusing her. "It's okay Tempe, all of the material things that I hold dear are upstairs. I left them here when we moved because it's easier to ward buildings in the magical realm than in the muggle one."

"Oh." Was the only reply she could think of. He locked the door as the two of them headed out of the shop. "Well, at least let me replace your clothing?"

"Hey, you can take daddy's money and buy me whatever you want." He joked with a wink while taking her hand.

"I do actually spend my own money on occasion." She smirked and bumped shoulders with him.

"Good to know."

The couple spent most of the rest of their day moving all of Temperance's things into the house in Godric's hollow. George wasn't surprised to find that Temperance wasn't understating when she said her dad had bought her a 'really big' place. The house had two living rooms, four bedrooms, two and a half bathrooms and a really huge kitchen. He was happy though for the space.

He loved her, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to actually be spending all of his time with her. They had decided that since their relationship was still relatively new, he would get his own room in the house. All in all it seemed like it would work out okay.


	16. Chapter 16

Of Tarot Cards and Joke Shops

* * *

Summary: Set after the final battle, Our favorite characters continue on with their lives and meet new people along the way. Focuses on several cannon couples as well as a George/OC. Mainly a fluffy romance to read for fun! A bit AU due to the lack of death for Fred, Remus and Tonks.

* * *

Disclaimer: Oh, how I would love to own Harry Potter . . . but I am not Jo so don't turn me in!

* * *

Author's note: Thanks to everyone who is sticking around and continuing to read this story even with the lack of updates lately! Again, I'm sorry about that. I'm still shooting for finishing the story by Valentine's Day so… here we go with another chapter!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

* * *

Temperance sat in the dining room of her new home. She and George had just finished bringing everything into the house and had gotten their friends together so that they could once again discuss what they were going to do. Things were much more important this time however. Now that the group was actually out making people disappear, it was imperative that they take them out.

She looked around the table, George was next to her, of course, then the round table continued with Fred, Luna, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Harry and then Ginny on Temperance's other side. "So, after today, we have to do something. I'm done waiting to figure something out, we have to do something now." Temperance stated looking around at her friends.

"Have you talked to your parents about her yet?" Luna questioned, of course, she would be the one person who would come up with something that Temperance hadn't even though of yet.

Temperance sighed and let her head fall to the table. Resting her forehead on the smooth, polished surface, she sighed again. "I hadn't even thought of telling them yet." George reached over and rubbed her back soothingly. She soon lifted her head back up and looked across the table at Luna. "I guess I am going to have to do that. They'll have to know one way or the other. Especially if I have to take her out. Dear Merlin why must life be so difficult."

"It's not that bad yet Tempe." Harry smiled. "Trust me, I know how you feel. As far as we know, it should be pretty easy to end them. We just need to find out where they will all be at, and go in with a vengeance."

She was happy to have Harry and Ron there. Especially after everything they had been through during the past couple of years. She had thought that they would have wanted nothing to do with what was going on with her sister but they all jumped right in, volunteering their selves and their knowledge to ending the group that Moon was in.

"Thanks Harry. I'm just, worried that we won't be able to stop them before they do something completely terrible. I hope that they haven't killed anyone yet." She shook her head, it was all just too much at times. It was still hard to believe that her own sister was capable of doing something like this.

"Well, I would say that our best plan of attack would be to find a way in to Pucey Manor while they are all there. Firstly because we at least know they'll be there. Secondly because if they are just kidnapping people and not killing them, they are most likely keeping them there. Their home is much like ours." Draco stated, his words causing an involuntary shudder from Hermione as she remembered what it had been like during her seventh year, the torture that she had endured in Malfoy Manor that was inflicted upon her by Draco's crazy Aunt Bellatrix.

Temperance noticed her shudder and then Ron reaching over to hold her hand, giving it a squeeze. The action made Tempe smile. She was happy that even in the darkest of times, people were finding ways to be together. Of course she was happy for that. George was going to be living with her from now on, that in it's own right wasn't a bad thing. She was excited about getting to spend time with him. One could only hope that once the battle with her sister was over that they would both still be around to enjoy each others company.

"You're probably right. So what we'll need to do is test their wards. Find someone that we can send there that won't be as suspicious." Temperance stated while nodding her head.

"Well, technically Ron and I are supposed to be keeping tabs on the houses that held the Death Eater families. We could drop in on the Pucey's this week. Adrian is the only one that we didn't lock up, so we have to keep an eye on him." Harry said while looking to Ron who nodded his head in agreement.

Ron then spoke. "Yeah, we haven't been there since the initial search, so it is actually about due for another one."

"Then the rest of us should be there, nearby, just in case something goes wrong. That way we can go in and save their asses." Fred said with a laugh. Temperance was happy that everyone's spirits were still high.

"Can you guys do it at the end of this week. I'll need time to talk to my parents." Temperance looked over to Harry and Ron who both nodded. "Good. So, is that all then?"

"You know. I think that if the boys get in, it would be as good of a time as any to just go in and take care of it." Ginny stated with a small smile. Looking at the people around her she noticed that there was worry in the eyes of a lot of her friends.

"She's right." Hermione agreed. "I say we wait for them all to get there and then send Ron and Harry to the door. If they get in, then the rest of us can follow them in."

"We can wait in our usual hiding spot." Draco suggested with a small shrug.

"That sounds like that's going to be the plan then." George stated while looking around the table. It was going to be a long week, he was worried about Temperance and what this week would do to her. One thing was for sure, he was so happy to have her in his life, he wasn't going to let anything happen to her when they went after Moon.

* * *

Edward and Meredith Aberle sat across the room from their daughter and her beau. They were all in the living room of the Aberle's home, each couple occupying a couch. Temperance knew that she was going to have to have this talk with her parents eventually, but she had been dreading it since the night before when she had met up with her friends.

She was happy that George had offered to come with her. It was going to be a really difficult thing to have to tell her parents, but they needed to hear it. Especially if, Merlin forbid, she had to actually kill Moon. The thought crossed her mind, wondering if she could actually go through with it. It was questionable but she knew that the lives of those whom Moon would hurt, was more important than her own feelings for her sister at this point.

"So you wanted to talk to us about Moon?" Her father asked while looking between her and George. George was just squeezing her hand, hopefully giving her the courage to find her words.

"Yeah. I know that she hasn't talked to either of you since the night that she stormed out of Malfoy Manor, and we've known why for a while. I just haven't really had the heart to tell you guys." Temperance was looking down at her feet, she would have been moving her hands around nervously if George hadn't had a hold on them.

"What's going on Tempe?" Her mother looked worried, her heart skipped a few beats at the mention of her missing daughter.

It was hard for the Aberle's to admit, but they had known for many years that there was something different about Moon. She had the quality of hatred, anger, qualities that Temperance just didn't have. They had been worried about her outburst at the Malfoy's because she had mentioned the Death Eaters. The Aberle's were an old wizarding family, a family who most members had either been killed or sent to Azkaban over the past 20 years.

"Moon is in this group of kids, kids that are from families that used to follow Voldemort." She paused for a moment while her parents shuddered slightly, she then finished her answer. "They're basically after the same thing that he was, but they wouldn't follow him because he wasn't a pure blood."

After a moment, Edward spoke up. "Are you sure that's where she's been?"

"Yes father. We've been following them for a couple of months, keeping tabs on the group. We're sure that they're the ones behind the kidnappings and yesterday… yesterday she tried to kill George." Temperance fished the note that Moon had left at George's flat out of her pocket and handed it to her parents.

Edward and Meredith both looked over the note. When they were finished they sat in silence for a few minutes before her mother looked at her with tears in her eyes. "What is it that you plan to do?"

"Friday, Harry and Ron are going to go to Pucey Manor, their headquarters, and see if they can get past the wards. If they can, the rest of us will follow. Once we're inside, we're going to try to capture them and take them to Azkaban." Her voice was low. She was worried about how her parents would react.

It was hard telling them that their twin daughters were about to take part in an epic battle; on opposite sides, none-the-less. She couldn't expect her parents to take the news well, but they seemed as if they had accepted the fact that Moon wasn't completely good long ago. It was just that they never realized how bad she was, that was the issue.

"It's going to be a battle then? You'll be in danger." Her father stated while looking between her and George, the worry evident in the lines on his face. Temperance watched her parents, she couldn't tell if they were more worried about her well being or that of her sister. They seemed a bit conflicted, but she couldn't expect anything less from them. She was conflicted herself.

"Yes. We'll all be in danger, but it's worth it if we can stop them now before they get as powerful as Voldemort was. They need to be stopped before they get that kind of power over the wizarding world." George was the one who answered this time, giving Temperance a break. He could tell that she would break down soon, it wasn't going to be long.

"I agree, but what if they try to kill you?" Edward directed his question at George, he too could tell that Temperance wouldn't be doing much more talking that evening.

"She's already tried to kill me once. We all know what we're getting in to. If we have to kill them to protect ourselves, than we will. I'm just sorry that Moon has to be on their side instead of ours." George was serious about what he had said. He wouldn't have minded the group that was trying to be the next pure blood association of the world if they hadn't included Moon in their ranks. Temperance meant a lot to him, and her having to go through all of this was not what he wanted for her at all.

"I guess you have to do what you have to do right?" Edward said before looking next to himself at his wife. She too, like her daughter, was in tears.

Temperance looked up at her father, using the back of her hand to wipe away some of her fallen tears. "I wish it was different daddy, I really do. There's nothing else that I can think of though. I have to make sure that everyone is safe from her. I can't have her go after anyone again, let alone the people that I love."

With some more talking to her parents, they agreed that they were doing what was best for the society as a whole. Even though they didn't want their daughters to have to battle with one another, it was something that they were just going to have to accept. It would be hard on all of them as a family, but they would have to do it. It was unavoidable.

Temperance wished that the day would come sooner however. She dreaded the wait. There were three whole days that she had to think about what was to happen. Three days for the thoughts to mull over and over in her head. Three days to change her mind, to back out.

Luckily she had George there to remind her why they were doing this in the first place and that they were doing what was right. Thank Merlin for George.


	17. Chapter 17

Of Tarot Cards and Joke Shops

* * *

Summary: Set after the final battle, Our favorite characters continue on with their lives and meet new people along the way. Focuses on several cannon couples as well as a George/OC. Mainly a fluffy romance to read for fun! A bit AU due to the lack of death for Fred, Remus and Tonks.

* * *

Disclaimer: Oh, how I would love to own Harry Potter . . . but I am not Jo so don't turn me in!

* * *

Author's note: Thanks to everyone who is sticking around and continuing to read this story even with the lack of updates lately! also... DO WE WANT AN EPILOGUE?

-EDIT- Uhm… I was pretty sure that I had posted this like… TWO MONTHS… ago but apparently I was wrong. I apologize for that! So here you go!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

* * *

One more day. That was all the time that Temperance had. Today was Thursday, so she knew that the following day she would be waiting outside of Pucey manor to go in and attack those who had been out to start a new world order, one without anyone but true purebloods.

Temperance scoffed at the thought. Honestly if they killed off everyone but true pure bloods, they could each live in their own continent, and probably have some left over. She couldn't think of anyone that she knew who was a true, pureblood. Not anyone left in modern times anyway. Sure, there were people like herself and the Weasley's who had been purebloods for generations, but there was a muggle or a squib among them in the history somewhere.

Honestly, what did they think they were going to accomplish? How could they possibly think that less than a dozen wizards could take over the whole world? It was ridiculous. They probably wouldn't even be capable of taking over Hogsmead, let alone the world. Really they were just a bunch of morons. However, that didn't make them any less dangerous. It actually made them more so.

There was movement from the bed beside where Temperance was laying and she looked to her left to see George stir. In the early morning hours, she found herself incapable of sleeping, so she had went down the hall to her boyfriends room and climbed into bed with him. She still hadn't gotten much sleep, but she at least felt more comfortable by his side.

Even though she knew that Moon wasn't aware that she had a house in Godric's Hollow it didn't make her feel any more safe. Clearly Moon had been watching them, otherwise how would she have known where George lived when she had attacked him and Fred. Or rather the lack of an attack. Trying to burn their house down was just plain trickery. There was no way for the boys to defend themselves, and that gave Temperance so priceless knowledge: Moon was scared of them.

"How long have you been here?" George asked while moving to sit up in the bed. Temperance was already up, her back resting against the headboard with her legs stretched out in front of her.

"Pretty much all night. You sleep like a rock sweetie." Temperance gave a good natured chuckle at her own words. It was true, George hadn't even woken up when she had slid under the covers hours before and tried to sleep.

"Oh. Sorry." He smiled while attempting to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Don't be. I just couldn't sleep without knowing that you were okay." She shrugged while reaching for his hand that had just landed in his lap. It was a bit of an early morning sight for her really. She had known when she had invaded his bed that he was shirtless but the fact that he was sitting up in the bed with the blanket resting in his lap, well, it was needless to say that she enjoyed looking at his naked torso.

"Why do we have a huge role reversal in this relationship. I'm supposed to be the one up all night worried for your safety." He gave a small laugh, before leaning over and placing a swift kiss on her cheek.

"Yeah, amazing how you could just sleep through it even if something _was_ happening." her tone was very clearly a joking one, which made him smile.

"Oh I'd know. You'd be shrieking your head off if someone were to attack in the middle of the night." He actually stuck his tongue out at her, making her giggle.

Her mood changed swiftly however, only a moment later there was a deep frown on her face. "Do you really think we can pull this off George?"

He gave a soft sigh before turning in the bed to face her. His hands found hers as he spoke. "Honestly, I think that if anyone can do it, you can. Plus you have to remember, the majority of us made it out of the battle with Voldemort unscathed."

"You lost an ear sweetie, that's hardly unscathed." She gave him a pointed look.

"I said most of us. Which actually was everyone but me. So it's someone else's turn to lose an ear this time around!" She could tell by his voice that he was trying to laugh his way past her worry.

"I'm just scared I guess. I don't want to have to do this." She paused, but cut him off when he started to speak. "I know. I have to do it. She's my sister and I refuse to let her hurt anyone else. I know it's not my sole responsibility and I know that I'm not going into it alone, it's just that, even though we're not close, killing your own twin is just something that I don't think we were ever meant to do."

"I clearly understand that love. Look, if we have to do it, then we have to. Let's just hope that she'll come willingly and it won't have to go that far."

* * *

Harry, Ron and Neville had made it into Pucey manor without a hitch. Now it was time for the rest of them to follow. They were quite a large group to try to make it into the confines of the manor. Three people who by ministry standards where supposed to be there, was one thing. The other seven of them however; well let's just say it made things a little more difficult.

Temperance could feel her worry beginning to set in as the crept up to the manor, hoping that no one would spot them heading in the manor's direction. There was a small feeling in her gut that could only pray that the members of Moon's group were too preoccupied with the three members of her group that were already inside to notice those who were stealthily approaching.

Hermione was the first to reach the door, with her wand raised and a pointed look to those behind her, she turned the knob on the door finding it rather easy to open. She pushed the door in, first putting in her wand arm, then her head to see if anyone was watching her. Upon finding the room empty she finished opening the door and the others followed her into the manor.

Once everyone was inside, they spread out. Draco followed Luna downstairs to the basement, both with wands at the ready. It was Ginny, Hermione and Fred who began to walk through the main floor of the house. That was George and Temperance's queue to head up the staircase to their right.

The rest of the day was a large blur by the end of it. Ron, Harry and Neville had been on the first floor of the manor. Adrian, Zacharias and Chris Summers were in the room with the three aurors, wands all pointed at one another when Ginny, Hermione and Fred had appeared. As they walked into the room, Moon's men started hurling jinxes and curses at the others.

In a true testament to the kind of people the were, Adrian threw a killing curse at Zacharias as he tried to flee the room, seeing that he was outnumbered. Once Zacharias had fallen dead, Harry tried unsuccessfully to stun Adrian until it was Ron who yelled out the curse that would leave Adrian Pucey's body a lifeless form on the floor. Chris Summers, the last man standing instantly dropped his wand and raised his hands as Adrian hit the solid wood surface, he was smart enough to know that he had been beaten.

Draco and Luna had one hell of a time once they had reached the basement. They were right in the thinking that the people that they had been kidnapping could be left in the basement. The only problem to being right about the whereabouts of the missing witches and wizards was that they were being guarded by Colin Warrington and Sarah Jameson. The moment that Draco and Luna were spotted, it was an all out wizarding battle.

Much like the scene upstairs, jinxes and curses began to fly instantly. Draco narrowly missed the killing curse on two occasions. The second time he heard the words "Avada Kedavra" he was distracted by Sarah standing over an unconscious Luna. In a rush to be by her side he carelessly tossed the killing curse to Warrington who was fighting him currently then once he seen the man fall out of the corner of his eye, he hit Sarah with the same curse.

Once Luna had been revived, the two of them began work on checking out the occupants of the basement. This would become a tedious task and they remained in the basement until Hermione and Ginny came to see if they were okay, making sure that the coast was clear, and they would be able to remove the hostages from the basement and apparate them all to St. Mungo's.

On the second floor of the mansion, George and Temperance had their own battle to handle. They were the only ones who were outnumbered 2-to-1. When they entered the room that Moon was in, they found that she was with Mandy Brocklehurst, Kenneth Towler, and Janis Downs. This made for an instant battle the moment they entered the room.

Moon was ignoring her sister, and went straight for George, knowing fully well that hurting George would be more devastating to her sister than actually killing her. It was if the other three people in the room knew exactly what to do. They were to hold off Temperance while Moon went to fight George.

Temperance almost couldn't focus on the witches and wizard who were hurling curses in her direction because of her worry for her boyfriend. George was holding his own, sending curses back at moon just as quickly as she was sending them at him. Temperance was still fretting about him while trying to hold off her own attackers.

Once they became too much for her and began to back her into a corner she yelled out a single word. "Imperio!" The jinx hit Kenneth Towler and he stood still as if waiting for a command.

She chose her words carefully as she blocked a stunning spell that Mandy tried to hit her with. "Kenneth, use the Imperious on Mandy and Janis. Tell them to wait for further orders and you do the same." She dodged a Killing Curse that Janis threw at her in a last ditch effort. As she jumped under Mandy's arm and rolled out into the middle of the floor, closer to the battle going on between George and Moon, she heard Kenneth doing exactly as he had been told to.

There was a small moment where she made a mental note to remember how helpful the Imperius Curse was should she ever find herself in battle again. Knowing that what they were doing today was sanctioned by the Ministry, if for no other reason than the fact that she could tell by sounds coming from the rest of the house that she wasn't the only one in the middle of a battle. Also, though, because there were three Aurors in their midst who had informed the Minister of Magic about what had been occurring at Pucey Manor and he had told them to deal with it as they deemed fit.

Just as Moon pulled her wand back, her mouth beginning to form the word that Temperance knew would be the last sound that her lover would ever hear. She was surprised when the words 'Avada Kedavra' were heard and the voice she heard was George's rather than her sisters.

Although Temperance and Moon were never close, it was still like a piece of her died the moment her sister did. George stood up from the floor, and moved to where his girlfriend was standing. He quickly wrapped her up in his arms.

"Are you okay Tempe?" He asked, the worry evident in his voice. She couldn't answer him, she only nodded before burying her head in his chest, letting him pull her tighter to his body. He could feel her tears beginning to soak his shirt, and couldn't help but feel a sense of regret in what he had done.

He had decided earlier in the week that if it came down to it, he would kill Moon before Temperance had to. Even if she hated him afterwards for offing her twin, he would rather her hate him, then have to live with the guilt of doing it herself. He would rather her parents hate him. He would rather the whole wizarding world hate him, then think that she would have to live knowing that she had made her sibling the lifeless shell that she was now.

Just as he began to sooth her, the door burst open, his arm flew upwards, his wand pointed toward whoever had opened the door. It was Fred and Neville; his wand arm lowered with a sigh of relief. "Are you both okay?" was Fred's first question.

"Yeah, peachy." George replied a bit sarcastically but his brother knew that he meant well. "Everyone else?"

"Pucey, Warrington, Smith and Jameson are all dead. Summers is with Harry and Ron, on his way to Azkaban. Our team are all mostly unscratched." Neville paused for a moment before adding "Oh! And Luna and Draco found a bunch of the missing people in the basement so they're all on their way to St. Mungo's.

Temperance stopped crying long enough to pull away from George. "Towler, take Downs and Brocklehurst and follow Neville to Azkaban. Do anything that he tells you to do until your curse has been lifted."

"You Imperioused them?" Fred asked with a soft look.

"I was trying to get to George and I couldn't very well take the time to kill them all, so I Imperioused Towler and told him to take care of the other two." She shrugged her voice becoming slightly more steady as she spoke.

"Moon?" Fred asked softly looking behind his twin and the young girl to see the tall blonde laying on the floor, her cold, blank eyes staring at the wall behind him.

"I took care of it." George stated before grabbing Temperance's hand and beginning to guide her out of the room. "I'll contact Minister Shacklebolt and tell him to send out a couple more Auror's to check the place out fully and to take care of the bodies."

Like I said, after that day, the memory of it became a blur. The only thing that anyone could really be certain of was that the Magical world wouldn't have to worry about a take-over from Moon and her group any longer. The three main minds behind the new group of pure blood elitists were dead, and their minions were all locked away in Azkaban for murder and kidnapping.

A couple of the witches that they had captured had not lived through the torture and poor care that they had been given during their stay at Pucey Manor. Most of the captives however, were returned happy and healthy to their families after a brief stay in St. Mungo's and each were recommended to take a fair bit of counseling. That much Temperance could be glad for. It was what she had been working for the entire time that she had been fighting her sister.

Temperance's parents were heartbroken, knowing that one of their daughters had died, but they didn't hold it against George when he told them the full story of what had happened. If anything, they respected him for taking on the task himself and saving Temperance from having to live with what she would have done.

Certainly it was not a day that anyone looked back on with any types of fond memories. But it was only second in the days of their lives that they were glad were over.


End file.
